Til death do us apart
by green sea
Summary: Finish! Oh mother praise the lord! Sakura lost the boy of her dreams. Will she ever copes it? And will she evr loves again? It seems impossible, but as a mysterious boy with messy chestnut brown hair comes to her direction...is there still hope? R
1. the past and the upcoming future

> nini chan:first of all, this story is about Sakura being down in the dumps after Yushi, her boyfriend died in a car accident  
  
Kero-chan(interrupts): it's always car accidents!  
  
suppi: why can't it b somethin' lyk...hmmm...  
  
li-kun: oh I kno! He was blown up from a gang of murderers called the Dangers.  
  
sakura-chan: The Dangers? what kind of stupid name is that?  
  
Li-kun(sticks tounge): it's original!  
  
Sakura-chan(rolls eyes): that's because it's the lousiest name in all history!  
  
Li-kun(huffs):...  
  
nini-chan(sweat drop): Well...enjoy the story!And R&R  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
chapter 1: The past and the the coming future  
  
Cherry blossoms fell and danced away from an ancient tree. A girl with auburn brown hair, and very attractive green eyes, skated through the neighbourhood, towards school. She was wearing a sailor uniform, a black collared long sleeved shirt, with a tie with their schoole crest placed on the middle top in it. She wore white skirts that ended just above her knees. She wore black shoes and socks that can be barely seen.(a/n:I am so sorry. I don't kno how to describe her clothes! =D peace!) Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, seventeen years old, and very, very pretty. But her face looked as if she hasn't slept in weeks.It was sad, and there were shadows across her eyes, and she was bloodshot red.  
  
The thing was she's been crying since last two months, when the tragedy happened, when the accident happened like a flash, Sakura thought that it was all a horrible nightmare.  
  
#Flash back#  
  
Sakura just had her seventeenth birthday party, at an exclusive restaurant held by his cute boyfriend, Yushi Hurama(made that up!) who's father owned about fifty popular company.   
  
Yushi, his brown eyes twinkling, grabbed Sakura's hand, and shouted over the noise, "Let's get out of here!" There were many people who came in the party, mostly Yushi and Sakura's best friend.   
  
"Ditto!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
They made their way out of the crowded place. Sakura's BFF, Tomoyo Daidouji, who was busy talking and laughing with Sakura's other pals, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi, didn't notice the two lovers sneaking out of the place.   
  
Yushi climbed on on his ferrari, and Sakura got in. "You ready for a whole lot of spin?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Do I ever?"  
  
Yushi started the car, and it roared to life. Yusho hooted with glee and they zoomed off.  
  
#ten minutes later#  
  
Sakura laughed uncontrollably, as they zoomed like two hundred mph into an empty road. "Faster!(a/n: You can tell she's really drunk) Make this baby go faster!!!!!!" she gave a shriek, as Yushi turned sharply, and zoomed the other side.  
  
Without looking at the road, Yushi leaned in against Sakura and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes were unfocused, but she smiled, "mmm....yummy!"  
  
They didn't notice a huge truck loaded with gasoline, until it gave a huge blast. Yushi tried to stir but they were zooming so fast that it was too, too hard."Mother F-"   
  
Sakura shrieked, as they turned sharply and crashed against the wall, with great impact, Sakura almost lost conciousness. They halted, and everything was quiet, peaceful...  
  
Blood was dripping from her forehead, and she tried to look at Yushi who's head was resting on the wheel. "Yushi? Yushi, baby, are you okay?" Before she can find out, her world turned to black.  
  
Hospital  
  
Tomoyo ran as fast as she could towards number 105 where Sakura was being kept after the incident happened. Naoko and the others hurried next to her. As soon as she saw the door, she bolted in.  
  
Sakura was sleeping peacefully, on a coma, with no strings trying to let her breath. There was only a mask on her mouth that was full of healthy oxygen to keep her breathing normally. A Heart Breath Monitor was placed atop on a desk(?) showing that she was still alive and well.  
  
Tomoyo and her friends breathed and sighed with relief. They turned to a nurse who was busy checking Sakura, and asked, "What about Yushi?"  
  
The nurse stopped, and slowly turned to them, with a sad expression her face. "I...I'm very...very sorry..."  
  
she didn't have to finish her sentence to let the truth sink in on them. Chiharu burst into tears, and Takashi gripped her, with an emotionless expression. Naoko and Rika both hugged to each other and cried their eyes out. Tomoyo just stood there stunned. Then, slowly, her knees gave way, and she collapsed on the floor, with only three words on her mind, my cousin's dead.   
  
The wind carried their devastated cries of dismay, shock, and sorrow, towards the starless night where no one, not even the gods, and the godesses of the night can hear them,where there cries was fallen to deaf ears.   
  
For no one, can help them of the loss that they recieved so suddenly, in this unsuspected night.  
  
#End of Flashback#  
  
Sakura entered the grounds of Tomeoda High, and went to find her locker on the second floor. People greeted her 'Good Morning' with smiles on their faces, but as usual, there wasn't any emotion at all to Sakura. She used to be so sweet, kind, gentle, funny, and everything a friend wants. But now that she lost Yushi, it was as if that the world had come to total darkness, and that no one can save her now.  
  
As soon, as she found her locker, she stopped to find boys crowding over her locker. Sakura was disgruntled. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
The boys ran to hide like little girls commiting a crime. Sakura muttered, as she saw that there were hundreds of gifts and letters piled high over her locker.  
  
A vien popped out of her head, and a very, very good athlete (a/n: go figure), she swung her legs, and kicked the gifts and letters all in different directions. "You stupid scumbags!Why won't you ever leave me alone!"  
  
"That's because you're so pretty and all boys are just crazy for you!" someone gigled. Sakura turned around, and saw Tomoyo walking towards her. For once in her life, she felt relieve to see her.  
  
" 'you feeling better?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.  
  
Sakura gave her a small smile and nodded. She was greatful to have Tomoyo as a friend. She was so understanding and all. A guy they didn't know walked past them and screamed when he tripped over a large present and he went sailing over the girl's bathroom. "whoops!"  
  
They laughed nervously as high pitched shrieks were heard from inside.  
  
"Hey, that's better!" Tomoyo grinned. Sakura gave her a faint smile, lighting up her pretty face.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. You kind of brightened up my day!" Sakura whispered softly.  
  
Tomoyo nodded greatfully, and before she even knew what she's doing, tears came pouring out of her eyes. "Tomoyo what-?" Sakura gasped, stopped and also cried.  
  
"I- I'm sorry!" Tomoyo said, through tears of sadness. "I shouldn't have done that! Just looking at you made me remember of Yushi! And- and- you two were so happy together... and now that he's..." she just couldn't say it.   
  
Sakura's tears poured freely in her eyes, a smile on her face. "We were the happiest couple, Tomoyo-chan. And I swear I will never replace him to anyone."  
  
"D...don't say that!"  
  
Sakura looked shock. "Why not?"  
  
""bec...because... I want you to be happy... I don't want you to suffer forever," Tomoyo said.  
  
"No one can ever replace him, "Sakura said, a sad look on her face. Then suddenly, her face lit up, and she turned to face Tomoyo. "I know! why don't you choose the right guy for me? You're always good at that!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her, stunned, then smiled, nodding, "Alright then. I'll find the perfect guy for you. And I'll find him, Sakura-san, that's a promise I could keep."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
nini-chan: so did you like it? Cool,eh? sori if it's too short.  
  
Kero-chan: bah! it's always short(stuffs pudding in mouth)  
  
nini-chan(vein pops out): well, atleast I'm doing all the dirty stuffs!   
  
ker-chan: hey! I've got my own story! and it's starring me!   
  
Li kun(sweatdrops): Oh yeah? what's it called? The stupid flying stuff animal?  
  
Kero-chan: No(vein pops) It's called the amazing Pudding man!"  
  
they stopped and burst out laughing.  
  
Li-kun: that's the most stupidiest thing I've ever heard!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero-chan: why you-(jumps and pounds Li)  
  
nini-chan(sweatdrops):....


	2. the new kids

nini-chan: hey I'm baaaack!  
  
Li-kun: No, 'we're' back!  
  
nini-chan: What? (question marks on top of head)  
  
Sakky(puffs up cheeks): You're so selfish!  
  
Li-kun: Yeah, remember, we're the casts!  
  
Suppy: You're fired!  
  
nini-chan picks suppy, who struggles against her grip.  
  
nini-chan(sweatdrop): You're not even in the script!  
  
That made everyone laugh.  
  
Suppy stared at her in horror, and tears came pouring out of his eyes.

Suppy: NOOO!

chapter 2  
  
As Sakura put down all her things in her locker, someone grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, making her dizzy. When, the person finally let go, Sakura went spinning on the floor, spiral-eyed.  
  
When she had her senses back, she looked up and saw Takashi, grinning up at her. "I just had the most wonderful discovery!"  
  
"What?" Sakura looked at him in shock.  
  
Takashi raised one finger and said, "Did you know that elephant trunks are used for utensils in Africa? Sometimes, they even eat their own utensils(Sakura sweatdrops) and that-"  
  
Chiharu suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Takashi's back collar, and dragged him towards their classroom with a vein popping at the back of her head. Sakura just sighed, and was about to take some things from her locker, when someone said, "Excuse me."  
  
She turned around and saw him. A boy with messy chestnut brown hair, and the most amazing amber eyes came up to her, with a serious face. "Yes, can I help you?" Sakura asked, irritated that this guy must be hitting on her.  
  
"Syaoran, where did you go!" a boy with dark blue hair and bright sapphire eyes with framed glasses, came out from the right side of the building, and when he saw her and the boy, he stopped, and panted. "What the hell did you do that for! You just ditch me!"  
  
"I didn't ditch you-"  
  
"And here I was thinking that you were my friend!" The dak haired interupted. The Syaoran guy had a vein popping in his head, and he had a wierd expression on his face. The dark haired tsked, then he stopped. He suddenly just realized that Sakura was standing right next to her, and jumped up as he saw her. Sakura rolled her eyes, but giggled when the dark haired boy toppled off, losing his balance.  
  
Another vein popped out from Syaoran's head, and he gave a mutter of anger. "Will you stop fooling around?" then he turned to Sakura who eyed him back. "Miss, do you know where grade 12, section 4 is?"  
  
Sakura looked taken aback. "That's my room. Why don't we all go there together?" she relaxed a little bit, now that she was sure Syaoran wasn't some perverted ass hole.  
  
Syaoran gave a faint smile, "K," then he turned to his spiral eyed friend that was still on the floor. "Just as long that my friend here, Eriol will get up!"  
  
Sakura smiled faintly, and she helped Syaoran carry him towards section 4. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Syaoran looked over at her, and said, "Syaoran, Li," he nooded to his friend. "This is Eriol Hirrigizawa, my...friend," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Eriol grinned childishly, and said, "Nice to meet you miss!"  
  
Sakura gave a big smile, "Call me Sakura-chan!"  
  
Eriol smiled back, "Then you can call me Eriol-kun!"  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran an asked,"Can I call you Li-kun?"  
  
Before Li can answer, a hand grabbed both of them and pulled them back that Eriol fell on the floor, cross eyed. They looked up and saw Tomoyo. She gave a huge smile, and said, "Then, you can call me Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweat drop. Then, they heard Eriol groaned, and they looked, but before they can check to see if he was okay, Tomoyo let go of the both of them, and went to help Eriol.  
  
It was love at first sight for both of them. Once they met each other's eyes, a blush crept in on their faces. "Ehm...Hi, you must be Eriol,"Tomoyo whispered, her blush getting bigger and bigger. "I'm Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Eriol grinned shyly. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" Just hearing her name from him, made Tomoyo blush even more.  
  
Together they walked towards their room.  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.  
After their intruducing themselves, Mr. Yatanaki(a/n: stupid name) put Syaoran next to Sakura, and Eriol next to Tomoyo for the rest of the year. Every people, boys and girls (except Naoko, Rika, Chiharu vein popping in her head, and Takashi ) just stared at them all in shock. It was as if the four teens were gods and goddesses. Girls were drooling all over Syaoran and Eriol, while boys were drooling all over Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran looked at the kids who weren't paying any attention to what Mr. Yatanaki said. Then, he turned to Sakura, and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo shrugged, unaware of the things happening around them. The eight teens took out their notebook and pen and started copying Mr. Yatanaki's notes on the board.  
  
"And so that concludes that the mammals-"Mr. Yatanaki was cut off when he saw that no one was paying any attention to them but only the most intelligent people in his classes(Even Takashi!). A vein and a sweatdrop formed on top on his head. Takashi leaned over, and whisperd to Chiharu,"What about tha mammals?"  
  
Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu gave him all an angry glare. Takashi sweatdrop.  
  
When no one was aware that Mr. Yatanaki stopped lecturing, his head bloated, and he gave an angry shout, showing sharp shark teeth. "All of you get back to reality, or you'll be facing detention for a whole year!"  
  
The students whipped thir head back shock, and finally settled down. Mr. Yatanaki sweatdrop.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
...  
..  
.  
When lunch came, everyone wanted to sit next to Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. Girls shrieked as if they just saw the most famous superstars, and boys hooted and cheered as if they just saw the most sexiest models of all history.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Eriol cried, when he tried to eat his food, sweat drops on his forehead.  
  
"Oh don't worry this'll pass,"Tomoyo assured, "But I have to warn you that they'll be leaving love letters on your lockers tomorrow, and there'll be banners in every corner asking you to marry them."  
  
By the afternoon, girls followed Syaoran and Eriol who went to go to the wash room. All of them were starry eyed.  
  
"Marry me Syaoran!"  
  
"Marry me Eriol!"  
  
"I have bigger boobs than her!"  
  
"No, I do!"  
  
"I can be your slave forever!"  
  
"I'll sleep with you and make you happy!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol groaned disgustedly and stepped inside the washroom, with the girls still screaming their heads off.  
  
There was a tap on the window, and they saw that it was Sakura and Tomoy helping them to get out. They got out of the window with no problem.  
  
"What the hell was their prob-"  
  
Sakura cut him off. "Trust me, you are the problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're too cute," Sakura explained.  
  
"Then how come you're never drooling to me?" Syaoran challenged.  
  
"Puh-lease! I have more important things to do than to drool on friends I care about okay?" Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "You consider me and Eriol a friend?"  
  
Sakura grinned, and said, "We'll see."  
  
Eriol butt in, "But there were so many of them, how can we-"  
  
Tomoyo interupted this time. "Don't worry, it'll stop tomorrow. Except that there'll be love letters everyday on your lockers trying to ask you out," Eriol and Syaoran both nodded."But one advice, never, ever open them."  
  
"Yeah, it could even be contagious," Sakura agreed, sticking out their tounge. "All of the girls except me and a my three friends, are a bunch of sluts."  
  
"And there's this one girl, "Tomoyo continued, her face turning serious. "Her name's Keira Watanuki. Be careful of her."  
  
Syaoran looked at one girl to the other. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She'll do anything to get you in bed with her and become you're own private stripper or something, " both girls laughed.  
  
"Strippers?" Eriol asked, wide eyed.  
  
Sakura place a hand on his chest and said, "Trust us," she looked at Syaoran, "We know what she's up to."  
  
Tomoyo wiggled her finger. "That slut is always up to no good. That girl will attempt, and do everything to win."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol both gave the girls determined looks. "We're not a prize to be won! We're human beings!"  
  
Sakura smiled, and Syaoran blushed for the first time. "We know you are."

And they walked in silence for the until they were home.

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
nini-chan: good! peace atlast, nobody's here. They're taking a break!  
  
Li-kun: Hey! I'm still here!  
  
nini-chan(sweat drop)


	3. flashback from li Syaoran

Li-kun(grinning mischievously): Now that everyone's gone, I can type the whole script myself! (cackles menacingly)  
  
he cracks his knuckels and begans to type

#

##

###

####

#####

####

###

##

#

It was a wonderful afternoon in Tomoeda and in the big school of Tomoeda High, teenagers laughed, chatted, gossiped, eat, and did everything they could do until Lunch ended. Sighing greatfully that no one will find her this time, Sakura climbed towards a small hill that was close to their school. Standing there, clearly all alone was a very huge tree filled with cherry blossoms. Sakura loves that tree. It was the meaning of her name. She hummed to herself as she walked towards it, with her lunchbag in her hand. Atleast Tomoyo and the others won't find her here. It was the last place they would look(a/n: don't ask me why). As she got closer to the tree, she noticed a figure walking slowly, as if examining the tree. Wondering who the hell it was, she ran towards the figure and got the shock of her life.  
  
"YOU!" the both of them said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they cried in unison.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both looked down on the floor, not wanting to blush their bloody heads off.  
  
It stayed that way for fifteen minutes(a/n: my god! that long?), until Syaoran checked the time, and said, "One hour before schoole starts. Do you really think it's a good idea to just stand here all day, doing nothing?"  
  
Sakura gave him a crooked smile, "Oh, yeah sorry."  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "So is this your tree?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Kind of." She looked around, stopped for a second, and looked at Syaoran, "The tree's big enough for both of us. You wanna eat lunch with me?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a friendly smile and nodded. They sat down, and took out their lunch. "So where're your other friends?"  
  
Sakura stopped, her food inches away from her mouth. "I keep to myself every lunch. Sometimes they're too noisy. I find peace and quiet everyday here. Nobody really bothers looking for me here. They think i'm off at the classroom, or hiding in the girl's washroom or something."  
  
Syaoran stopped stuffing himself to give Sakura a dotty eyed look. "Why would anyone think that?"  
  
Sakura shrugged and continued eating. Syaoran looked at her for a minute, before continuing eating his food. After several minutes, they were done with their food, and they disposed it in a nearby trashcan. Syaoran took out his pocketbook and began reading. Sakura placed her arms on her head, and examined the tree(a/n: I have no idea why). She was silent for a minute, before asking Syaoran, "Why did you come here?"  
  
Syaoran scrunched up his face, before asking Sakura, "Why in the world are you asking me that?"  
  
Sakura whacked him in the head with a funny expression on her face. "Not that you idiot! I mean why did you come 'here'? In the tree? No one ever comes up here but me!"  
  
"Oh sorry," Syaoran gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, just the look of this tree gave me peace in mind, so I guess I wanted to check it out. I never knew this was owned by someone."  
  
Sakura gave him a big smile. "I don't own the tree, but anyone hardly comes up here. Not unless he wants to kill hiself,"Syaoran raised an eyebrow, " which I don't think so. Or just wants peace and forget everything." Sakura leaned in against the tree, closed her eyes and smiled. "We used to have a tree like this at home when I was a little kid." The she frowned as if remembering something that she so long wants to forget. "But it got hit by thunder one day, when there was a really bad storm. My dad had to cut it down. I was crying for weeks," Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "Why?"  
  
Sakura chuckled softly. "Once you get attached to something, you can never let it go. When I arrived here in Tomoeda High school, the very first thing that made me smile for the very first time in nine years was this tree. And well, I was happy again, utnil two months ago." Sakura remembered the mournful day, when Yushi died of the horrible, horrible accident. No one was to blame. It was an incident no one thought would happen. They were all careless...  
  
A tear trickled down Sakura's cheek, and before she knew it she dozed off. When she did, her head landed on Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran didn't mind at all. He stared at Sakura for a minute, and looked at the beautiful tree. "I used to have a painful memory...too painful that I took my family's fortune and escaped from Hong Kong. If only you knew what happened."  
  
#Flashback#  
  
It was dark, and eerie, and Syaoran was all alone on his room, in the big mansion owned by his family. He was six, and he was scared. Thunder struck, and Syaoran cowered in the darkness(a/n: sori, had to make him a scaredy cat at that time). He didn't know that there were two people walking towards their house, and broke in. Syaoran stayed in his bed, not knowing if he wanted to go and get a drink. He looked at his clock and saw that it was two in the morning.  
  
Just as he was about to go out his room, an ear splitting scream erupted in the night, and Syaoran froze. There was footsteps, more screams, slashing, two loud gunshots, and then... horrible silence. Syaoran stared where he was, unable to move. Then he heard a man roughly said, "Are there anymore people in th house? We don't want to be caught."  
  
Syaoran knew he couldn't be found by the robbers. He was in a sealed door, that can only be open when you find the right book, open the right page(a/n: I kno, I kno,it sounds wierd. But its to protect him), and a secret room will b openned. Syaoran begged his mom to make that his room. And not only that, but all his family's fortunes, and precious belongings were hidden in a room that's next to him, but only he has the key. He wore it like a pendant, around his neck.  
  
Another man's voice can be heard. "Come'n let's find the bloody fortune and split!"  
  
They began searching, their footsteps echoing the silence of the night. Syaoran ragained his strength, and pushed the silent alarm. Syaoran then went to his bed, and tried to sleep while the police comes and take them away. Minutes passed, and Syaoran finally fell asleep.  
  
#Next morning#  
  
When Syaoran woke up, there was a commotion downstairs. He forgot everything that happened yesterday, and when he got out, and what he saw made him remember everything. There were police officers everywhere, and they saw Syaoran staring at them in disbelief. They huddled in on him, and began asking him questions as if he was a grown man. Syaoran began to cry, screaming, "Where's my mommy?(he he! what a wussO.o)"  
  
Releazing that he's only five, the officers called out an ambulance, and when they arrived, the officers found out from Li that the thieves killed his family and were trying to rob his family's possessions, and since that he was the last of Li's, the officers decided to give all the treasure to Syaoran. He was put in a high class orphanage(a/n:lol), trained to be a powerful martial arts student for protection. Li stayed there for many years, until he was thirteen years old, and he can finally get a house for himself. He stayed at an apartment for himselff and went out after three and a half years, to try and live inside his family's mansion. After four months, the memories still haunted him, so he decided to live a new life somewhere else. Somewhere that can free his mind from those frightful memories. And maybe, just maybe, later, he can face his fears and try to go back to Hong Kong. He would be gone for one year, and he will return to face his fears.  
  
The next week, he packed all his belongings, and some of his family's money. His childhood friend, Eriol, who knew him more than anyone else, agreed to tag along.  
  
And so here he was, in the good ol' city of Tomoeda(a/n: I dunno where the bloody hell that is,k?) to try and wipe the memory of the horrible event of his family.  
  
#End of Flashback#  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran groaned, and rubbed his eyes. When he was fully awake, he saw the beautiful face of Sakura, and without realizing it, had a face a shade of a riped tomato. He looked away so as not to let Sakura see. "Come'n! The bell's gonna ring in five minutes!"  
  
"O...okay..." Syaoran stammered, standing up. Sakura helped him, and then brushed bits of dirt from her skirt. Syaoran looked at anywhere but at Sakura.

"What happened to you? You were talking in your sleep! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, with worried eyes.  
  
"N...no I'm fine...really!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked at him for a minute, and they walked back to the school.

%

%%

%%%

%%%%

%%%%%

%%%%

%%%

%%

%

nini-chan: Hey! who told you you could use that(vein pops out)!  
  
Li-kun: Whoops! Busted!  
  
They chased each other out from the room.  
  
All(seatdrop): ...


	4. wierd incidents

nini-chan: I cannot believe you wrote the 3rd chappie!If u weren't part of the casts, I would have starngled u!  
  
Li-kun: sori ok? I just couldn't resist!  
  
Everyone stared at him, vein popping out  
  
nini-chan:anywayz, sori it took so long to update! But before you read, please, please, remember to check out my Sakura/ Yukito fic! It's very, very good! please check it out!  
  
Sakura-chan: You kno wat u should do? u should get a mallet and wack them in the head.  
  
nini-chan( sweatdrop 1)  
  
Li-kun: Or grab them roughly by the collar and snarl, 'give me your money punk'!  
  
All (sweatdrop):  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Chapter 3:  
  
A girl with chestnut brown hair walked towards the Grade 12, Section C classrom . Her hips swayed with every move she takes. Her very mini skirt swayed and flapped against her butt, and as the boys around her looked, they can see a bit of her thong. She was wearing a very tight spaghetti shirt that show your belly. It was so tight that her boobs stuck out and she wasn't wearing any bra. She had on black leather boots that cost about $20, 000. Her hair was tied in pigtails. And as she walked sexily, her boobs bobbed up and down, so that guys followed it in every direction. She wore heavy make-up making her look like a whore. As she passed by Sakura and Tomoyo, she grimaced as half of her slaves turned to them and drooled.  
  
Sakura, with a very angry look on her face, took a mallet out of nowhere and hit every one of them in the head so hard, they went scampering back to the slut.  
  
Tomoyo laughed uncertain if she should. "Bitchy slut!" Sakura muttered, slinging her mallet over her shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo slung her backpack and headed for their classroom, which was also the slut's room. They found a seat between Syaoran and Eriol, and a seat next to Syaoran. They started to move, but the slut came out of nowhere, sat between them and grinned at the two girls, "Seat taken, ass holes!" She then jumped over on Syaoran's lap and pressed her boobs against his chest. The boys snarled (except of course, their friends), while the girls burst out crying. "May I sit here?" the slut cooed, her lips almost to Li's.  
  
Li, who was very disgusted, not thinking what he was doing, pushed the slut out of his lap and she landed on the floor, with a loud 'Thump!' "For your information be-atch("bitch"), that seat," he motioned at the empty seat between him and Eriol, and the seat next to him," those seats are taken." he stood up, "And if you don't mind, this seat, "He motioned for his lap, "...is reserved for the special person! SLUT!"  
  
The girl stood up, flapping her eyebrows and said dreamily, "But I can always be your special-"  
  
"No, thank you!" Syaoran cut off. He looked up and down on her, disgusted, "I take it from the girl's words that you're Keira Watanuki."  
  
Keira smiled devilishly and jumped on top of Syaoran, "Oh you make me so happy Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran, who was now very, very furious went to the window and dropped her. (Note that they are on the first floor). "First of all, that's what's gonna happen to you if you do not cooperate with me. Second of all, YOU. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. MESS. WITH. ME! Third of all, if you sling unto me again, I will kick your ass all the way to New Zealand!" Keira tried to interrupt, but Syaoran pointed a furios finger, "And I'm not kidding BITCH!"  
  
Mr. Terada, their English teacher, went inside, and shouted, "Alright people, class in session! Get back to your seats!"  
  
Before Keira could climb up, Syaoran had a devilish idea. He slapped her hand off the window seal, bolted all the windows shut, and drawn in the curtains, smiling wickedly. It was almost winter after all. Keira pouded the frame, but anyone hardly heard it. Mr. Terada began lecturing.  
  
Sakura grinned at him, and whispered, "Nice one. I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I really didn't mean that! Just threatened her."  
  
Sakura pouted, and Syaoran patted her head, "Maybe someday, I will do it!"  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.  
As Syaoran and Eriol walked amongst the corridors towards lunch, girls suddenly whipped thier heads, and shrilly shrieked, "There they are!" And they circled around Li and Eriol, almost suffocating him.  
  
"MARRY ME ERIOL/ LI!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"GO OUT WITH ME LI/ ERIOL!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo who were right behind them, sweatdropped. Their four friends looked stunned. Chiharu and Sakura looked really pissed. About five veins popped out their heads, and their friends sweatdropped, backing up.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna get nasty!" Takashi informed.  
  
When some nerdy girs passed by them and saw Sakura and Chiharu, they shrieked and ran. They too knew it was trouble.  
  
"They're gonna blow!" a girl with ugly braces screamed, spraying spit all over them.  
  
Sakura and Chiharu took out a speaker out of nowhere, inhaled....  
  
"YOU BLOODY MORONS! IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF OF THEM RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR TO GOD, THAT YOUR DEATH WILL BE A MYSTERY TO EVERYONE ELSE! DO YOU GOT THAT!"  
  
The girls frozed, and stepped back. The squealed and ran to their mommies. Chiharu still had that evil look on their face, and they flicked their hair. Their friends sweatdropped. "What a bunch of babies!" Chiharu huffed.  
  
Sakura helped Syaoran up, and Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and pulled him to the ground. Tomoyo looked up at Chiharu, and smiled, "Thanks Chiharu- san!"  
  
Chiharu stuck her chest up, and said proudly, "Awww...it was nothing!"  
  
They continued their walk towards the lunchroom. But as they looked for their usual seat, it was crowded by boys and girls. There were letters everywhere, gifts, certificates...and I guess photos of themselves.  
  
Tomoyo placed two fingers on her forehead, and raised a blow horn.  
  
TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The people squealed in fright, and some wet their pants. They scurried out and Sakura motioned for Takashi to get the trash bin. Naoko took the broom, and the rest put the love letters in the trash bin.  
  
"This might be contagious, "Rika reported. "I'll go get a wet rug."  
  
She took off, and came back later and wiped the table.  
  
When everything was clean, they ordered food, sat down, and ate.  
  
"Uh- oh, don't look now, but I think you're gonna hate it," Tomoyo informed.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran whipped their heads and groaned. Keira slung both her arms around Syaoran's neck, and sat on top of him. She was nose to nose. "Hey baby, did 'ya miss me?"  
  
"Actually no!" Syaoran muttered, turning to Sakura, who looked very disgruntled.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Keira whispered on his ear, closing their space between them, "In one condition." She pressed on him tighly, and Syaoran and Sakura both had flames on their eyes. "Come to my house...and let's go fool around, " she hissed, then licked his earlobe.  
  
Syaoran couldn't stand it. He took his fork and and positioned it infront of Keira's right eye. "Do that again, and you'll be wearing an eye patch tomorrow, and I mean it slut!"  
  
Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and looked.  
  
Keira laughed, "Oh, I know you don't mean it Li-kun-" She stopped as the fork got closer.  
  
"Don't call me that too bitch," he snarled. He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her to the floor.  
  
Keira glared, and walked towards Sakura, "You'd better watch his back Sakura darling, because you might not know when I'll be striking next."  
  
Sakura grabbed her strap, and lowered, her so that they were ear to ear.  
  
"I. WILL. KILL. YOU. IF. YOU. TOUCH. HIM." she whispered and roughly pushed her back.  
  
Keira stared at them, and shrieked, "You fuckin' bastards! You all are stupid you f-"  
  
Chiharu took out her orange and threw it towards Keira's head so hard she fell unconcious, and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Now..."Chiharu cracked her knuckles, "...where was I? Oh yes." She then started eating.  
  
The group of friends continued eating, as if nothing wierd had happened.

All of the people stared at them, and when they did, Sakura and Chiharu looked at them with a death glare, and snarled, "What're you looking at?"  
  
They turned their heads away and continued eating.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
nini-chan: my goodness! I made it sound like you guys are murderers or something...especially Chiharu-san and Sakura-chan!  
  
Chiharu and SAkura stuck out their chests.  
  
Sakura-chan: Never mess with us!  
  
Chiharu-san: Lousy losers.  
  
Takashi pops out of nowhere, making everyone scream  
  
Takashi: Hey did you know that the first fight came from-"  
  
#WHACK#  
  
Chiharu looked at him with a weird look on her face.  
  
Chiharu: When is he ever gonna stop?  
  
Everyone sweatdrop


	5. Syaoran's POV

nini-chan: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup?  
  
everyone sweatdrops.  
  
she had googly eyes, and she was trying to stand still but her legs cross, and she was about to fall, when Takashi grabs her hands.  
  
Takashi: Woah, there!  
  
Sakura-chan: Great! Who's gonna type now?  
  
Li-kun: I'll do it!  
  
He cracks knuckles and begins to type.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
It was a bright new Saturday. Kids came out to play, while adults were doing their jobs. Baby sitters scurry to grab hold of the little ones. There were so many people in the park. One of them was a seventeen year old boy, but he hardly notices anyone as he walks towards deep in the woods.  
  
Syaoran quickened his pace so as not to attract any attention. He leaped down from the cliff, and landed gracefully with a loud thud. He stood up and looked around. He was all alone. There were birds chirping in the distance whilst squirrels scurried and scampered, finding food for the upcoming winter.  
  
He looked up and saw that he had leaped a hundred feet from the ground (a/n: Remember the episode where Touya was tricked by the mirror card-?). He stretched his arms, and started to walk. Every Saturday early morning, he would always go down here, to practice his Martial Arts, and think about troubling stuffs.  
  
Right now, he just wanted to think. He went deeper in the woods, and found himself beside next to the bottom of a waterfall. Syaoran took off his shirt, and placed it on the grass, folding it neatly. He was built, masculine and had a six pack, probably because of his exercises (a/n: LOL! o.O), though it never showed in the outside. Outside, he looked like any normal person. He had the right weight. Neither thin nor fat. He was six feet, six inches. He was one of the tallest people in his class. He spread his arms, and plopped down the grass. His hair flew carelessly in every direction, and he stared up the sky, trying to interest himself from the shapeless clouds hovering above him.  
  
Finally, he couldn't stop thinking of the person that's been in his mind ever since he met her.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
The wind blew as if answering him. He closed his eyes and pictured the beautiful girl.  
  
Auburn brown hair...  
  
Green dazzling eyes...  
  
Her perfect body...  
  
She was rather thin, but it was clear she ate as much as everybody else. It's that she exercises as well.  
  
She was five feet, eleven inches...not bad for a girl her age.  
  
And the shy smile that has captivated everyone else by her beautiful white teeth...  
  
He gave a deep sigh. He have never felt anything like this to anyone before...  
  
Well, except...  
  
An image flashed before his eyes, and he grimaced in pain, remembering all about it.  
  
Mei Lin...  
  
She was his very first lover.  
  
But their love was forbidden. Her father did not approve on a orphaned boy, let alone a Li.  
  
His father hated Syaoran's family for no apparent reason at all.  
  
So, he and his family moved to America to start a new life.  
  
Just remembering her made his heart ache.  
  
I'm so sorry Mei Lin, but I guess my promise is about to break. I have found someone. And this girl approves everything about me. Her family welcomes me as if I was a part of her family as well. That is one thing that you and your family cannot give to me. I'm so sorry if this will break your heart...  
  
He was becoming tired, and the last thing he said, was "Mei Lin..."  
  
#Flashback#  
  
_"Mei Lin!"  
  
A girl with pretty raven black hair tied in buns in each side, turned around and saw a boy with messy chestnut brown hair running towards her, with a neatly wrapped package. "Hey Li-kun!"  
  
When he reached her, he gasped for air, then straightened up. He smiled at Mei Lin, who smiled back. "What's up?"  
  
He gave her the gift, and the girl openned it. She gasped.  
  
It was golden bear. Pure gold to be exact. She took it out, and can make out a name incrested across its chest.  
  
Mei Lin  
  
Mei Lin smiled and took it out. It was a pin. "Thank you Li-kun! I'll always treasure it forever!" She hugged the startled Li. .  
._

_.._

_..._

_...._

_..._

_.._

_._

_They were in the airport. Mei Lin was crying while Li just stood there, a man clasping his shoulders so hard, it really hurts.  
  
"Look at her boy. Look at her because this will be the last time you'll ever see her," the man snarled.  
  
The boy looked at the tear-stained face of the only girl he loved for so long. He wanted to hug her, but her father pushed him back. "Mei Lin!"  
  
"Li!" She tried to run to him, but his father took her arm, and roughly led her to their plane.  
  
"Mei Lin- I-I-"  
  
"I love you LI!" Mei Lin screamed before the door shut.  
  
Even though she might never hear this forever, Li screamed, "I'll never forget you!"  
  
And it was gone.  
  
The plane soared, disappearing beneath the heavy clouds.  
  
Li just stood there, one hand place against the window frame.  
  
Clasped firmly in his hand was the beautiful gift he had given her before his father spat those painful words to the both of them, "WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA! YOU'LL NEVER SEE THIS BOY AGAIN!"  
  
He grasped the pin so hard, that the needle pricked his hand, blood oozing and dripping on the ground, but he didn't sense it, nor did he care.  
  
Nobody tried to bother him, because they knew his wrath. He was powerful. He can even buy the whole city. Nobody dared to anger him. He was free to do whatever he may please.  
  
Syaoran banged his fist again and again on the frames, letting out his anger, until finally, it cracked, and left a huge hole to where his fist was pounding on it again, and again. Blood poured out on his other hand, but it didn't compare the pain that he was feeling right now.  
  
Syaoran then collapsed on the ground, gritting his teeth. He may be rich as hell, but her father will never approve him. He was still a filthy cockroach, who lost his family in the age of five.  
  
"Mei Lin..."  
  
"Who's Mei Lin?'  
_  
#End of Flashback#  
.  
..  
...  
....  
...  
..  
.  
"Who's Mei Lin?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped openned, and he came face to face with Sakura.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and turned to the other side, and banged his head on a huge rock. He was bleeding to death anime style, and was spiral eyed. "Orooo.." he groaned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, helping him to his feet.  
  
When Syaoran can clearly see, he saw that she wasn't alone. Tomoyo and Eriol was with him, the two sitting on a blanket. They had a huge basket with them.  
  
"Wha- Where am I?"  
  
"Actually, you're still in the same place you were the moment you slept. Only, this time we're with you," Sakura replied, taking a hanky, and dabbing it in Syaoran's head, which was ofcourse, was bleeding.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" He asked, as he looked at the three innocent faces.  
  
"Well, Eriol knew about this place, "Tomoyo responded, nodding to the wise face of the dark blue haired kid. "He told us that this is your secret place, so we decided to surprise you and bring lunch with us."  
  
"How'd you-" Syaoran began but Eriol cut him off.  
  
"Well, first of all, you keep disappearing every Saturday morning, so I had to find out where the hell you're going everyday," Eriol began. "...Second of all, "He shrugged. "I followed you."  
  
"Why you little-" he grabbed Eriol's throat and strangled him.  
  
"Anyway, who's Mei Lin?" Sakura asked with curiousity.  
  
Syaoran stopped, and looked at her. He could've sworn there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes.  
  
"Ehm..."He looked down.  
  
"Well, she's-" Before Eriol could say another word, Syaoran covered his mouth.  
  
"If you say one thing about who Mei Lin is, I will kick your ass towards North Carolina!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"So? Are you gonna tell us who she is?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, and shook his head, "Not now. Maybe later."  
  
And that was the end of discussion. So, instead, they started to prepare lunch, and began to eat.  
  
They rest for an hour, and when they were done, they went for a dip in the river. Sakura laughed, as Syaoran started to get red of embarrasment. Eriol had took a pair of his trunks, and he wore nothing but that.  
  
"This is ridiculous! The water's freezing!" He pouted.  
  
But Sakura jumped anyway, and her head popped out, her hair clinging to her face. "Don't be such a scaredy cat!" and with that she grabbed his foot, and pulled him down.  
  
"OROOOOOOOOOOOO-" he was cut off when he hit the water and dived down.  
  
Everyone laughed as he emerged later, with an irritating look on his face. But it quickly melted away when he saw the cheerful look on Sakura's face. "You are so dead!"  
  
And they spend the rest of the day having fun in the last days of fall.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
nini-chan (daNces crazilly on the ground): Weee! Look at me! I can fly!  
  
Sakura-chan: That was close! I thought we have to wait for her to regain control of herself.  
  
Li-kun: Sigh! really close.  
  
nini-chan continues dancing, and they all sweatdropped. 


	6. unforgetable sleepover

nini-chan: Thank u soooooooooo much for covering me, Li-kun!  
  
Li: s'alright! But don't fall back no more, k?  
  
nini-chan: k, k!  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Sakura skated towards Tomoyo's house, trying to think up excuses on why she's late agian. She turned around a corner, and stopped as she stood infront of a huge gate sorroundung a big mansion. The roof was coloured red while the entire house was painted white. The entire side of the gate was filled and covered with different kinds of beautiful flowers. Daises, Roses, Lilies, Daffodils, Begonias, Hollies, Honeysuckles, Lavenders, Orange Blossoms, Orchids, Pansies, Sunflowers, Tulips, and other flowers she didn't know.

At the back of their house was an outside and indoor pools, complete with slides, and diving boards.  
  
The reason why she was there was that they were having a sleep over (guess who's in it). Yamazaki, Eriol and Syaoran(lol!) were gonna be there. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were also there, and ofcourse Tomoyo.  
  
She rang the doorbell, and a friendly voice in the speaker chirped, "Please state your name and the purpose of being here!"  
  
Sakura replied loud and clear, "Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm here for the sleep over."  
  
There was a long silence, and the gates openned, and the voice said, "You may enter Daidouji residence!"  
  
Before she can step inside, a voice called out, "Sakura! Yo! Sakura-chan!"  
  
She looked and saw that it was Syaoran, and waved cheerfully, "Hey Li-kun!"  
  
He stopped infront of her, and smiled shyly.  
  
Sakura grinned and grabbed his hand, "Come'n! We don't want to be late! We're already fifteen minutes late!"  
  
Syaoran came back to his senses, and nodded, and pulled her inside, "Yeah, yeah! Come'n!"  
  
They walk together hand in hand, Syaoran turning redder by every steps. Sakura knocked on the door, and before she can knock again when no one answered, the door flew openned and before they could see who it was, it grabbed their shirts and pulled them inside.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran flew inside, eyes wide as saucers, and landed on the ground, spiral eyed. "Oro!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before they could complain, hands covered their mouths, and pulled them close. They looked up and saw Rika, Yamazaki, and Chiharu shushing them, giggling their heads off, Yamazaki covering his mouth with his hand, blushing deep red from laughing (a.n: lol!).  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped as they held out two water guns each in their hands. Yamazaki's was coloured blue and white, Rika's was pink and red, while Chiharu's was brown and orange. They gave Syaoran and Sakura two water guns. Syaoran had the colours grey and dark brown, while Sakura had pink and yellow.  
  
"Hey, what's-?" Sakura started, but Chiharu shushed them, snapping their mouths shut.  
  
"We're having a water fight. We also have water balloons over there, " Yamazaki added, nodding to a bucket full of water balloons. "Our enemies are Tomoyo, Eriol, and Naoko, and-" Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki pointed a teasing finger at Sakura.  
  
"You're also and enemy Sakura-chan!"  
  
"PHWEEEEE?" Sakura whistled, looking taken aback.  
  
"We'll get you off, but you'll have to run!" Rika said, and with that, she openned the door, shouting, "We have your team mate! Do not shoot, or we will!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, as Rika whispered, "Run!"  
  
As soon as she did, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Naoko appeared behind the huge bush covered with roses, water guns raised aiming them all to the other group. "Run Sakky!" Naoko shouted.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she can, when water hit her arm. "KYAAAAAAA!" she cried out, as she felt that it was cold.  
  
"Team mate wounded!" Tomoyo cried, as she sprayed the others with her W.gun.  
  
The other team closed the door before any of them could get hit.  
  
"That is so not fair!" Sakura puffed her cheeks. "How come they can hide in the house, while we all hide here, outside?"  
  
"Don't worry, our hideout is the indoor pool. There are many places we can hide inside," Tomoyo replied, as they backed out towards the huge backyard.  
  
A window openned, and Eriol cried out, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
They quickly hid behind a huge tree, before someone was hit by a water balloon. Eriol took one out from their bucket, got out from their hiding spot, rolled towards the other big tree after hitting Chiharu right in the face.  
  
"Bull's eye!" Eriol said, grinning mischievously stopping at the foot of the trunk.  
  
"Soldier down! I repeat! Soldier down!" Yamazaki cried, as Chiharu fell out of sight inside the house screaming, "OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nice one, Eriol!" Sakura declared, clapping her hands.  
  
" Come'n!" Tomoyo said, and she grabbed Naoko's hand, while she grabbed Sakura's, and they all ran towards the indoor pool.  
  
Another window openned, and Rika's voice was heard, crying out, "ENEMY SPOTTED!"  
  
She sprayed them water, and Sakura backfired it by spraying it with her own. They continued running until they were inside. They bolt it shut, and sat down.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" Eriol said.  
  
They looked outside from the window, and saw that Syaoran, Yamazaki, and Rika were running towards the indoor pool.  
  
"HIDE!" Naoko cried out, and they all scrambled out, to hide.  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.  
#BANG#  
  
Yamazaki raised his water gun, aiming it in different directions. "Coast clear!" he reported, indicating them to follow him. They tiptoed in, looking around.  
  
Suddenly Naoko shut out from the food booth, but before she could spray them, Yamazaki dropped on the ground, rolled, and sprayed her before she could.  
  
"AAAAGH!"  
  
Tomoyo shot out from the washroom, dropped on the ground, and sprayed Yamazaki, making him yell. He dropped on the ground pretending to be dead(a/n: So r the other people who were hit).  
  
Syaoran acted quickly. Before Tomoyo could hit him or Rika, he kicked a nearby table, and they hid behind it, before she could shot them. Tomoyo whirled out of sight sitting up. "GO! GO! GO!"  
  
Eriol appeared behind the food booth, that was facing the back of the startled enemies. But Rika and Syaoran crawled as fast as they could beside the booth, and she was hit on the arm.  
  
"Team mate wounded!" Rika gasped, grabbing her arm, and grimaced in pain, as if she really were. Syaoran grabbed a water balloon, aimed it at Eriol, who was busy refilling his water gun, and threw it at him. He was hit in the face, and he cried out, "OROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
He landed on the floor spiral eyed.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried out, but she didn't move from her hiding place.  
  
"I'll take care of her," Rika assured to Li, and so she scampered out from her hiding place, and tiptoed towards the girl's washroom.  
  
Tomoyo heard her, and she took out a water balloon rolled in sight and the two of them hit each other at the same time. Rika dropped on the ground, her water gun splashin on the pool.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Syaoran murmured. He knew that only he and Sakura were the last ones left. He stood up quietly, and silently began walking around, and searched for her. He circled the food booth, and didn't know that Sakura was hiding on the roof.  
  
Now he was facing the pool, still looking around. Then, he heard her. He looked around as Sakura stood up, aiming the water gun at his face.  
  
She grinned devilishly. "We win!" But before she could shoot, she slipped from the roof, and went flying into Syaoran's startled face.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"  
  
She landed on top of him, and Syaoran, too, slipped, fell off his balance, and they went flying towards the cold water.  
  
"ORO?" Syaoran cried out, eyes as big as saucers, before they splashed in the pool.  
  
They let go of each other and swam towards the top.  
  
The first thing they saw was their friends startled looks. "Are you guys okay?" Tomoyo asked, with worried eyes.  
  
Sakura was shivering, so Syaoran put an arm around her waist, and went close to her. Sakura smiled greatfully, her cheeks turning red. She went out first, and then Syaoran.  
  
Yamazaki sighed, "So, I guess nobody wins, huh?"  
  
Chiharu groaned, "Crap! If I wasn't hit, we would have won!" she gave Eriol a glassy stare which made him froze, sweat dropping. "Nice going Eriol!"  
  
"Ah heh!" Eriol chuckled nervously.  
  
"Way to go you two. You both went for a dip in the pool, "Yamazaki chuckled. He suddenly raised his right hand, and announced, "Speaking of pools, did you know that-"  
  
Chiharu, with a death glare on her face, grabbed hold of Yamazaki's throat and rattled his neck. "This is not the time for you to be telling one of your lies you little wierdo!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
nini-chan: this chappie goes on, so there's a part two in this one! this is so cool! he he! KAWAII!  
  
everyone sweatdrops.  
  
suppi: Do you still have that sleeping pill you had with you Naoko?  
  
Yamazaki shots out of nowhere, startling everyone.  
  
Yamazaki: Speaking of pills, did you know that-  
  
#WHACK#  
  
Chiharu hit him in the head with a vein popping out of her head.  
  
Chiharu: Not now you moron!


	7. part2 : FOOOOOOOOD FIGHT!

nini-chan:D Hey y'all! thank u soooooooo much for ur awesome reviews! It's so KAWAII! Anyways, I only have one request... Please, please check out my Yukito and Sakura pg-13 fanfic! Pweety pwease?  
Oh, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this!  
  
Suppi(sniggers): took you four days! Watchoo' been up to lately?  
  
nini-chan(snaps): None of your beeswax!

Part 2:  
  
#BAM!#  
  
Popcorn flew all over the kitchen as the microwave sizzled and smoked.  
  
"Oro?" Yamazaki cried as he was hit full blast in the face so now he was covered in soot(because of the microwave's burst out) and black popcorn. It looks like he had burnt everything.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped and raised two fingers in her forehead. "I asked you to do a simple task for us, and instead you broke our microwave!"  
  
Chiharu grabbed hold of Yamazaki's throat, eyes firey red, and strangled him. His head bobbed side to side, and everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"You baka!"  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Syaoran asked, scratching the back of his head. "Since Yamazaki broke your microwave, what're we supposed to do?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a minute, and then snapped her fingers. "Why don't we cook the food ourselves?"  
  
Everyone were murmuring and nodding.  
  
"Cooking it is!" Sakura said, waving her arms excitedly.  
  
So they went to the kitchen that was as big as the one they had at school. The girls took out the ingredients while the guys began to heat some water, frying pans, and other utensils they can use for cooking.  
  
They began to cook.  
  
They worked by pairs so that they can get this done in minutes.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura...  
  
Eriol and Syaoran...  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki(though she still had second thoughts whether or not he should cook, but he was very good at this)...  
  
and Rika and Naoko.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were making Fried Dumplings and were now to mixing the soy sauce with salt, cooking wine, and cooking oil. After that, Eriol carefully placed about one to one and a half of the filling in the center of a wrapper, and folded it in half and began to pinch the edges together at the centre of the round, leaving the two ends open. They were also preparing some ingredients on making the Katsudon.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were making Baked Barbequed Pork Buns. Sakura was brushing the egg sauce on the pastry surfaces, sprinkled with sesame oil. Tomoyo was rolling and packing the dough with triangular and rectangular peices. After this they were also gonna make the Dan Dan Mein (Spicy Szechaun Noodles).  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki were making Canotonese Spring Rolls and Roast beef chopped in small sizes, with Barbeque sauce.  
  
And Rika and Naoko were making Sweet and Sour Pork and Siu Mai.  
  
#Hours later#  
  
"The food smells delicious!" Chiharu informed, giving a goofy grin.  
  
"I bet it tastes good too!" Naoko cried, smelling the food they had cooked.  
  
"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Yamazaki hooted, and all the guys cheered. They brought all the food and some utensils they can use to eat, in the indoor pool and set it on the tables. Tomoyo went back to the house and returned with three body gaurds carrying her huge stereo with a max volume that can blow your head if your five feet close to it. She turned it on and music filled the whole room. One body gaurd, who was carrying all the drinks (pop, no beer) put it down in the food booth. They bowed down to their mistress who bowed back, and all of them went back inside.  
  
Yamazaki took out a paper plate and filled it with every kind of food and began wolfing it down as if he'd never eaten in days. Everybody sweatdropped, and he looked at each face, shrugged and asked, "What?" and he slurped down a shrimp that he was biting on.  
  
Chiharu just shooked her head while the others laughed uncertainly.  
  
Everybody took a paper plate, and began filling theirs with food.

Meanwhile, Yamazaki was busy shaking the ketchup bottle.  
  
"What's up?" Chiharu asked taking a bite with the barbequed pork.  
  
"I can't seem to get the ketchup out of the-"  
  
#SQUIRT#  
  
"-bottle."  
  
Chiharu gave him the deadliest glare she could ever muster, making Yamazaki looked like a lost child trying to cower from strangers. Ketchup was smeared in her face, even in her hair. It dripped in her new shirt, and Chiharu bloated even more.  
  
Everyone waited, dotty eyed. There was silence in the night...  
  
And then...  
  
"YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, LITTLE WIERDO! URRGGH! IF YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
Everyone turned to chibby forms, dotty eyed, and Yamazaki burst out laughing.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped, while veins came popping out of Chiharu's back head.  
  
"sO YOU THINK I'M KIDDING, NOW DO YOU? Well, let me give you a little demonstration, "And she picked up the mustard, and Yamazaki stopped laughing and backed away, putting his plate down on the table.  
  
"You won't dare-?"  
  
Chiharu gave an evil grin and cackled, "Oh I will." And she squirted him everywhere in the body.  
  
Everyone had shadows on their dotted eyes, sweatdrops trickling down their heads (a/n:Picture the one where Suppi was forced to eat a chocolate biscuit by Kero-chan). They slowly backed up, and huddled.  
  
They knew what was about to happen, even Syaoran and Eriol, cause they've seen this kinds of stuff happening.  
  
Yamazaki stood still and Chiharu smiled sweetly. Then he wiped his face with his hands, looked at her, then grinned, "You are so gonna pay for that!"  
  
So he took the the sweet n' sour sauce, and Chiharu moaned, shaking her finger, "Oh no, oh-" Her shirt was now a colourful shades of red and orange. "Why you little-" She took the ketchup and began squirting him.  
  
Everyone just stood there dotty eyed as the two teenagers began squirting each other with any kinds of things they could get their hands on.  
  
"N-noNo!" Rika said, shaking her hands with an alarmed look on her face. "Not good! No fighting! The food! You're gonna spoil the food! No!" She took both of their hands and they dropped their bottles. They were now a colourful shade of red, green, orange and, black. She shook her head, "We spend hours on making this to have a nice dinner!" They looked down.  
  
"Sit!" They sit.  
  
"Stay!" they didn't stir.  
  
She took the foods one by one and placed them far away from where they were right now. There was a smile hidden in her face as she took the hose, and hid it behind her back.  
  
"Stand!" they stand (man, they're like two obedient dogs or somethin')  
  
She grinned and sprayed them with the hose. "Get cleaned up!" They backed up, sputtering and trying to tell her to stop. Then they fell on the pool.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing as Yamazaki and Chiharu emerged from the water. Chiharu spit out cold water, and mumbled.  
  
"Not funny!" Chiharu said.  
  
Rika placed a hand on her mouth, tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks. "Can't help it can I?"  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki looked at each other, then turned to Rika with an evil grin. "Well, we can't help THIS-" they took Rika's foot and pulled her towards the pool. Rika shrieked in surprise and dropped on the pool with a loud #SPLASH#. They hoot and slapped high fives, as Rika's head popped up to get fresh air. She spat out chlorined water out of her mouth and gave the two dotty eyed people infront of her a death glare, and growled, "YOU-ARE-SO-DEAD!"  
  
And the three teens were strangling, choking, drowning, and splashing one another in the pool.  
  
Everyone looked at them stunned, mouths falling all the way to the ground, sweatdropping.  
  
"Erm..." Eriol tried to say something to clear the dead silence. "Uh...anyone wanted to eat?"  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

there's another part of this chappie. It's sooooooooo long! But I promise you that the next one would be different!


	8. part 3: peace atlast

nini-chan: so, after the wierd incident, they decided to rest cause they were all tired! It's shorter than the others, because we see S S POV. I'm sorry if it's confusing, but there's something wrong with my computer

Sakura stretched her hands, and lay on the grass. "What a night!"

Syaoran sighed and laid next to her. "Tell me about it. Atleast the food wasn't ruined."

Sakura laughed, and sighed. She looked over the twinkling stars hovering above them. "It's so peaceful...finally."

They were outside the indoor pool, and everyone was all quiet, whispering, or not talking at all, as they enjoyed the peaceful night, sleeping leaning against the trees, or just laying on the ground (Yes, Tomoyo has an indoor and out door pool, but their backyard stretches as far as the eye can see (fooled ya'). There wasn't any fence or anything. Tomoyo's family was one of the richest people in the country. Also, in Tomoyo's backyard, there's also a golf course, archery, and other outdoor activities. But it was plainly just covered with fresh, green grass to sit or lay down in).

Naoko was sitting with Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki, telling them ghost stories. Most of the time, Yamazaki would interupt her and tell them wierd tall tales.

Tomoyo was sitting with Eriol, far away from them in a big tree, covered with maple leaves.

And ofcourse, (#DUM DUM DUM DUM#), Sakura was laying on the grass with Syaoran, far away as the others, so as not to be disturbed (OHOHOHO).

Sakura was thinking of something, then she turned to the chestnut haired boy, and asked, "Syaoran, when you're alone, do you feel sad?"

Syaoran looked at her surprised. "Why do you say that?"

Sakura shrugged. "No reason."

Syaoran turned his gaze towards the night sky. "Well, sometimes, I am sad. When I am alone on the dark, I always think that I am alone in this world. No on to comfort to, no one to lend a shoulder...no one...just....you...and you alone..." the wind carried his words through out the night, not able to return back to its master. "We may not know it, but we are alone in this world. There may be friends, families, and relatives...but there's only you. You are you. No matter how close your blood is to your family or children, you are just you. You're really alone. Everyone is just a stranger. Even if your father, or mother, or brother, or sister is close to you, well, you can't really trust them..."

"And why not?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed, and got up, "Because they have secrets of their own." There were flashes of memories from his past, but he quickly shut it down.

"Syaoran, you can't say that. There are many people who are willing to go with you wherever you go. Through good times and bad." Sakura insisted. "I mean, look at Eriol," Syaoran looked at her with a questioning look. "I mean, he's been with you since you were, I guess, a kid! He never let you down! There are many people like that! They' do anything..."

"Anything?" Syoaran asked and looked at her.

Sakura stopped and saw the brown eyed boy staring at her, as if trying to see what's inside her head. "Well, yeah I guess. I mean, " she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Like me. Tomoyo has been my friend since I can remember, and she's never let me down. There are people, "She pat his head like a little boy, "...that will do anything."

Syaoran looked down like a sad puppy, and Sakura couldn't help but hug him.

That made him turn like an overriped tomato.

Sakura let go and looked at Syaoran, and smiled, "Bear that in mind."

Syaoran stared at her, and then smiled, "I will."

They smiled at each other.

Tomoyo and Eriol popped out of nowhere.

"PHWEE!" Sakura whistled.

"ORO?" Syaoran cried, falling on his face.

"Come'n you slowpokes! We've been calling you a million times!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Okay!"

They followed Eriol but Tomoyo fall back and grabbed Syaoran by the shirt.

"Wha-!"

"I need to talk to you about Sakky-chan. Tomorrow, six in the morning, Penguin park. Be there or be square. Capiche?" Tomoyo smiled warmingly at Syaoran who looked at her startled. She dragged him towards the house.

Kero-chan: Hope it's okay! Made by me KEROBEROS! the gaurdian of the clow cards!

nini-chan: Hey! stop cutting me!

Kero transforms to beast.

nini sweatdrops.

Kero-chan: Got a problem.

nini-chan(dotty eyed): uh...uh....n-no!


	9. Syaoran and Tomoyo's talk

nini-chan: the party's over!  
  
Suppi: What a great party! I wish I was there to experience it all.  
  
Sakura: aww...poor you! Maybe she'll put u in some kind of story or somethin'  
  
Suppi looked pleadingly at nini-chan who looked taken aback, and then sighed.  
  
nini-chan: Okay, okay I'll try!  
x ox oxo xoxo xoxox oxoxox oxoxo xoxo xox ox o  
  
Light creeped out in the early hours of Tokyo. There were a few cars that was racing to an early report on their jobs. Women openned their windows to let the cool air get through. Men openned their stores and greeted each other on a wonderful day.  
  
Syaoran walked silently towards Penguin Park, his feet dragging along with him. He was still drowsy over the late night talk with his friends over at Tomoyo's house.  
  
The reason why he was getting up so early was that Tomoyo needed to talk to him about something.  
  
"But w- why s-six? Why c-couldn't it-it be seven? o-or eight?" he mumbled through stiffled yawns. He stretched his arms and was very surprised to see Tomoyo swinging in one of the swings, a cheerful expression on her face.  
  
"Bu-but how-? You were the very last person who fell asleep yesterday! And it was already four in the morning! How could you have woken up so early? You only have two hours of rest!"  
  
Tomoyo gigled and leaped off the swing. "Because I don't spend my time taking naps Li Syaoran!" Then her face turned serious. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"About what?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"About Sakura," Tomoyo replied walking up to him.  
  
"Why don't we sit-" Tomoyo did, and Syaoran sat down next to her, looking curious. "What about Sakura?"  
  
"Actually, it's also about you," Tomoyo whispered, as if they weren't aloud to talk in the quiet morning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Get to the point Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran snapped irritated at being tested by his patience.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, and began. "You see, Yushi was the only boyfriend Sakura had. No one else. They started going out for years... I think about three and a half...They started going out at the middle of Grade nine. They were best of friends, well, I was her best girl friend forever," Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran.

"We hang out together. Sakura and Yushi loved each other. The only problem with Yushi is that...well, he has a problem with alcohol and driving. As soon as he got his license, he went out for a wild ride, and nearly killed two people. They ripped his license card into tiny peices of shreds. Then, last year, in early December, Yushi got his license back, vowing never to drive like a lunatic. Everything went well, until..." she looked down on her shoes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Not long after that, Yushi recieved a beautiful Ferrari from his father. That day was also Sakura's birthday... And well, we partied all night in a restaurant Yushi's father owned. Yushi was well, very drunk, and Sakura, even though she only took four gulps of it, also got drunk (wow! The power of alcohol. tsk! tsk!). "

"They decided to ditch us, and went for Yushi's Ferrari. That car was very fast, and Yushi's father warned him not to drive it if he drinks any kind of alcohol... but he didn't listen..." Tomoyo snorted. "Yushi was always a nice, calm, and very kind person, but when he's on the road, he's rude, hot tempered, and swears alot when something goes wrong..."

Tomoyo's eyes brimmed with tears, and she wiped it off with one hand. "They went for a ride. I only realized too late that they were when Yamazaki asked me where they were. His father, my uncle, told me to keep a watch out for Yushi if he ever goes near that car. I guess he and Sakura went crazy, and was driving as fast as the car could handle. A truck was roaring towards them, and Yushi only had a second to swerve. He did, and the car hit the wall with great impact on Yushi's side of the car... and he... he..." Tears came pouring out of Tomoyo's eyes, and she quickly wiped them off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."  
  
"Then what happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My cellphone rang, and the next thing I knew, we were all racing towards the hospital. Sakura was fine, just a scratch on her head and right arm, that was it. But Yushi... all the doctors were trying as hard as they could to revive him back... but he was gone before they can even see to it..." A gentle wind passed by them, Making Tomoyo's hair sway carelessly in every direction.

"Sakura found out days later, and cried her eyes out for more than two months. She had vowed never to love again. We thought she was gonna be miserable for the rest of her breathing years, but we guessed wrong. I guess..." she looked up at the startled Syaoran. "We thought she was gonna hate the world forever...until you came in her life." She smiled.  
  
"What's this all about?" Syaoran asked with full curiousity.  
  
"Oh come'n Li-kun! It's so obvious! You're inlove with Sakura-chan!"

x ox oxo xo x

Sakura yawned and scratched her back as she drowsily went into the kitchen to find the whole gang preparing and eating breakfast.

"Everyone up already? #GROAN #I'm always the last one!" She looked around and suddenly realized something. "Hey! Where's Tomoyo and Syaoran?"  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"We're guessing that they went out to get something..." Yamazaki said, flipping his pancake in a frying pan.  
  
"Like what?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
Yamazaki shrugged and continued his work.  
  
Chiharu waved her hand carelessly, half asleep. "Don't worry, they'll be back..." she gave a huge yawn, and rest her head on the table.

x ox oxo xo x

"ORO?"  
  
Tomoyo muttered that sounded something like, "baka."  
  
"I'm not inlove with her!" Syaoran pouted, but his heart was pounding every time he heard Tomoyo saying, "You're inlove with Sakura-chan" in his head.  
  
"All I'm saying is that I guess she's also inlove with you!" Tomoyo said. "I guess you reminded her of Yushi."  
  
"GAH! A dead person? I have to get a surgery ...fast!" Syaoran joked, but he stopped when he saw that Tomoyo was really serious.  
  
"You all reminded us of Yushi. The way you walk, laugh, and talk. You even sound-"  
  
Syaoran stoped her, his face turning white. "Yo! Now you're officially scaring me Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"I'm not joking," Tomoyo warned.  
  
Syaoran stopped and thought for a minute. Then a face flashed before his eyes.

Mei Lin.

"I-I can't!"  
  
"What do you mean 'I can't' ?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I love someone else!" Syaoran muttered, his face turning red.  
  
"Yeah, but are you IN love with her?" Tomoyo asked again. She stood up. "You're the only one who can decidde in your own fate, Syao-Syao."  
  
Syaoran sighed, and stood up. "We'd better get home."  
  
"Will you think about it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you really do love her? And if you're ever gonna tell her how you really feel about her?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo's pleading puppy eyes, and sighed, "Alright, alright, I will... I guess."  
  
Tomoyo jumped up and down. "Alright! You're the best Syao- Syao!"  
  
"And stop calling me Syao- Syao!"  
  
Tomoyo stuck her tounge out and grabbed hold of Syaoran's arm. And she dragged him all the way home.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
nini-chan: So did you like it? I kinda' did.  
  
Syaoran(shots hand up): didn't! Too depressing!  
  
nini-chan: Shut up! I worked hard on this chappie, k?  
  
Suppi(sweatdrops as he sees them arguing) : just R&R please.


	10. Sakura and Tomoyo's talk

R&R please!

x ox oxo xo x

"PHWEE!"  
  
Touya jumped out the way as a spiral eyed auburn haired girl came streaking past him. "Yo, what's the rush squirt?"  
  
"I'm late! I'm supposed to meet up at the mall with Tomoyo-chan! ohhh!!!!" Sakura whined as she got on her skates. "She's gonna be really pissed off.  
  
#However#  
  
"Oh crap! I'm super late! I'm supposed to be meeting with Sakura-san at the mall to hang out! She's really gonna be furious now!" She hopped on her limousine and barked, "Drive!" And off they went.  
  
#Other side of the story#  
  
Sakura zoomed past people, startling them. She was screaming, "Watch out!", or, "Sorry!", and, "Excuse me!"  
  
"Yo! You little weasle! Come back here!" A man at a stall screamed up at her as she accidentally knocked down some of his apples. Sakura had secretly took one, knowing that she hadn't eaten anything. "I'm soooo sorry mister!" she called, then went off.  
  
She dodged past trees, circled past shocked people and almost knocked a woman down who was carrying her shopping bags in one hand, and her child in the other.  
  
"What the f-!"  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
x ox o  
  
Sakura banged the entrance door open, and toppled down the floor from exhaustion. Concerned people helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay miss?"  
  
"Woah, you don't look so good."  
  
"I- I'm f-fine," Sakura said, through hard deep breaths. She slowly got up, and took her shoes from her bag, and took off her skates to replace them. When the last person departed, she looked up, and searched for Tomoyo.  
  
x ox o  
  
Before the limo could come to a complete stop, Tomoyo had already went flying past the door towards the mall. Her bodygaurd stared after her with a solemn expression, all with sweatdrops on their head. Then, she called after them, "Be back at five-thirty!" They all nodded at the same time and drove off.  
  
Tomoyo flung the door open and came crashing with a girl. "HOLY SHIT! I'm so sorry! Are you o- Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura, who had fallen on the ground looked up at the startled face of her best friend, and then lowered hers. "I thought I was late!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, and helped her up. "Now that we're here, let's go!" She took her arm and they walked arm-in-arm around the mall.  
  
# Things they did on the mall#  
  
11:00- 11:30- They went to the arcades. Sakura challenged Tomoyo in the Dancing Game (The one with all the arrows-?), and TOmoyo won, leaving Sakura very breathless.  
  
11:30- 12:00- They went out to eat and had chinese food, like chicken legs, sweet and sour pork, orange chicken, noodles filled with barbeque sauce (mmm, barbeque), spring rolls, and other things they liked to try. Though they didn't like the one that was kind of chewy and spit it out when they found out it was a shrimp's eye. They keep dabbing their tounges with a wet napkin. People stared curiously at them all with sweatdrops on their head.  
  
12:00- 1:00- They went shopping in different kinds of stores, and when they were done, Tomoyo had four very heavy, very big, shopping bags. Sakura only had one, and was dotty eyed when she saw her friend's.  
  
1:00-1:30- Thy rest for a bit in a nearby bench and almost doze off if Sakura hadn't toppled off the chair.  
  
1:30- 2:30- They watched 'The exorcist' and was very white when they went out the theatre, Tomoyo's sunglasses, askew.  
  
2:30- 3:00- They went to the bookstore to read a little, and went out with two bags on their hands. Tomoyo had bought an advanced designer's guide to being succesful. It was an eight hundred pages minimum. Sakura had bought herself a new series of manga comics, and got pissed off when she also bought the hentai one.  
  
3:00- 4:00- They shopped some more, and went out with Sakura helping Tomoyo carry two extra big bags.

#Finally, it was over#  
  
"PHEW! I cannot believe how much you spend on these clothes!" Sakura drawled, not able to move her lips properly because of exhaustion.  
  
"We have to be fashionable Sakura!" Tomoyo replied, sinking on the bench, almost tripping other people walking by.  
  
"So, uhm..what're we gonna do until your limo arrives?" Skura groaned as she shifted position.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a minute and got a perfect topic to discuss. "Actually, I want to tell you something."  
  
Sakura looked at her friend with a bleary eye, closed them, and muttered, "Go on."  
  
"I want to talk about Li- kun!"  
  
Sakura sat up so suddenly, Tomoyo leaped in surprise.  
  
"What about Syaoran?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down on the floor, and mumbled, "How do you feel about him?"  
  
Sakura stopped for a minute, then stared up. "I love him as a friend..."  
  
"Is that all?" Sakura looked at her best friend, shock.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, is that all you feel about Syao- Syao?" Tomoyo asked, not daring to look at Sakura's curious expression.  
  
"Of course it is!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Is it?" Tomoyo challenged.  
  
Sakura openned her mouth to reply, stopped, thought for a minute, then closed it shut. She was thoughtful for a minute. Tomoyo stared at her friend with an emotionless expression. Finally, Sakura replied, "I don't know..."  
  
Tomoyo looked down on the floor. "I thought so..."  
  
Sakura shooked her head sharply. "No! I can't do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura was blushing deep red. "It's not possible! I don't want it to happen!"  
  
"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked staring at her friend.  
  
"I can't do that to Yushi!"  
  
Tomoyo fell on the floor anime style. "But Sakura! He's d-"  
  
"I know he is Tomoyo, what do you think I am? Some kind of stupid?" Sakura snapped. Tomoyo looked taken aback, and Sakura closed her mouth, just realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile. "That's okay. I know it's still hard for you, Sakura-san. Everyone's trying their best to act as if nothing happened. As if that day...never occur-"  
  
"How can I? It was my birthday! It was supposed to be a happy day TOmoyo-chan," Sakura mumbled, tears threatening to come out. "And that was the day he d-di-die-died...."  
  
Tomoyo looked sad. "Everyone never expected it to happen Sakky..."  
  
Sakura shooked her head sadly. "Why don't we continue on discussing about Li-kun, now shall we? Cause I don't think I'm comfortable enough on talking about Yushi here."  
  
"You have to choose Sakura. We don't want you to be sad," Tomoyo insisted. "You can't grasp the past forever. It'll just slip away and when that time comes...everything you have will be lost...forever. You have to face it. It's not as if you're gonna forget Yushi forev-"  
  
"You don't know how it feels Tomoyo, you don't know how it feels to lose someone that's been close to you since forever... Forgetting about him is the one thing I can't do... because it'll be too painful," Sakura cut off.  
  
"I know it'll be painful, everyone's experienced it, not just you Sakura, we all experienced it," Tomoyo said. "You're the only one who can choose which path you're taking. The path where everyone will be by your side...especially Li, or the path where the past is still lingering, where you can't let go of someone who's already dead," Tomoyo said. Then she stood up when she checked her watch for the time. "I'd better go. Can I take you home?"  
  
Sakura looked down and shooked her head. She also stood up and smiled reassuringly at Tomoyo. "That's okay, I'm fine."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and walked off.  
  
x ox oxo xoxo xox ox o  
  
Yukito put the bowl he was carrying that was filled with chocolate cake ingredient, and looked up the ceiling. "Hadn't Sakura been up in her room since she came back from the mall?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong," Touya muttered also looking up.  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed, face down. She kept thinking of what Tomoyo was saying.  
  
_I don't want to forget about Yushi.. but everytime I look at Li's face, his own disappears...  
_  
_I don't want to let go of Li... but this feeling I have right now is different from the one I'm feeling of Yushi.  
_  
She stood up, and finally made a decision. She grabbed the phone, dialled, and waited for an answer. There was a moment's silence, then Sakura smiled sadly, and said, "Hey, do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow? Not like a date...I wanna talk to you about something..."  
  
x ox oxo xoxo xoxox oxoxox oxoxo xoxo xox ox o  
  
nini-chan: the next chappie is not gonna be good  
  
Li-kun: Out people! We don't want to hear it!  
  
everyone runs towards the exit door like maniacs.  
  
nini-chan(sweatdrops): ...


	11. Forgive me while I forget you

nini-chan: 2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate?  
  
Sakura and friends(in chibi forms wearing cute cheerleading outfits): Card Captors, Card Captors!!!!!!!  
  
Li ran did a flip, and landed on his knees, hands raised  
  
Li-kun: GOOOOOOOOOOOOO Captors!  
  
Suppy and Kero(sweatdrop)....

x ox oxo xo x

_There was screaming everywhere...  
  
Sakura tried to open her eyes, but someone whispered gently in her ears, "Stay! Don't go. Stay with me!" it kissed Sakura on the head.  
  
And the next thing she knew, she was in the hospital, awaking from a long sleep. She tried to get up, but someone frimly placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"What happened? Where am I? I-" She looked around, and suddenly realized something. "He-hey! Where's Yushi?"  
  
Everyone quieted down, and looked anywhere but her. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, who tried to interest herself by looking at the red water jug that was placed ontop of Sakura's desk. "Tomoyo-chan! Where is Yushi!"  
  
Outside her door, Sakura's brother, Touya was about to knock on her door, when she heard the loud, sorrowful cry that was coming from inside. It was so mournful that it made your heart ache so much. Touya lowered his hand, and looked down. He never wanted to hear Sakura's cries. It made him hurt inside. He covered his ears with his hands, and screamed in his thought, let it stop! There's too much pain in my sister's birthday! I want it to stop!  
  
And so there was silence........ A dead eerie silence that not even the devils can break.  
  
The scent from the incense is unusually delicate. It is the wind that carries it away.  
  
It is the same wind that blows so strongly today in the cemetery.  
  
At a chinese funeral, white is the colour of mourning. The flowers and paper ribbons give the illusion of an off season snow.  
  
It is not snowing, but it is cold all the same.  
  
Yushi's father knelt down, and grabbed dirt, sand, and pebbles. He threw it unto the coffin, which lay six feet below them. It gav a soft thump as it hit the black case.  
  
He turned towards the men who brought shovels to bury him...forever.  
  
Silently, he whispered, "Go Ahead."  
  
And it was done.  
  
Chiharu's knees buckled and almost fell off, her knees giving way. Even the toughest of the tough can never stand to watch a funeral. Takashi grabbed her by the armpits.  
  
Everything was quiet except for the silent moans, the cries of mournful relatives and friends. The wind carried it away, never returning back.  
  
"Sakura couldn't come, because she couldn't stand ..." Tomoyo sighed, and looked at the men digging, "...this"  
  
Sakura was there. She hid beneath a huge old tree, the last leaf flaying hopelessly from the strong wind.  
  
She stood there unable to move. She wore a simple white dress, and white sandals. She looked away, as tears came pouring freely from her eyes.  
  
No, I must not cry! Tough girls don't cry. Yushi said so, her tears came bursting out as she saw Yushi's face flashed before her eyes.  
  
But for Yushi's sake, this will be an exception, she thought.  
  
And with that, she took off her sandals, put on her skating wheels and ran off, her tears sipping from her closed eyes. She wanted to run, run away, and never return..._

x ox oxo xo x

"Sakura?"  
  
"h-huh?" Sakura openned her eyes slowly and found herself staring face to face with her annoying brother, Touya.  
  
"GAH!" Sakura shrieked and toppled off the table. She hit her elbow hard, and she gave a painful groan, spiral-eyed. "Orooo..."  
  
Touya sweatdropped, and helped her to her feet. "You've been an airhead lately. Well, you've always been an airhead since you were born..."  
  
Sakura gave him a death glare. "Shut up!" as Touya snickered and went to his room to get ready for his job.

"See 'ya squirt!"  
  
Sakura stood up, and sat down on her chair, and continued eating. She was silent for a minute, thinking about her dream...and about Yushi. Her eyes watered but she refused to cry anymore. Gone were the days were she was known as the softie amongst her friends. Now, she wants to be tough. She won't forget about Yushi, but she wasn't gonna cry either.

Suddenly, a new face popped right up her mind without even thinking, making Sakura look taken aback.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Sakura shooked her head again. No! I am never replacing Yushi! I don't care what Tomoyo says, I won't forget him! But as she thinks again, and again, it was clear that something is changing within her mind!  
  
She desperately tries to think about Yushi, but instead of his face, she sees Syaoran's.  
  
Yushi, not Li!  
  
Yushi, not Li!  
  
Yushi, Yushi...  
  
A hand touched her shoulder, and once again, Sakura toppled off her chair, anime style.  
  
She had spiral eyes, and when she heard a voice, she regained her conciousness, and saw the face she regretted to see.  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, with worried eyes. "Your brother let me in, and well, I thought you forgot about our...uhm...walk.." Syaoran doesn't want to call it a date. Sakura didn't neither. As she looked into Syaoran's eyes, the image of Yushi suddenly starts to fade, and fresh, new tears began to flow through her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura! Hey! You in there?" Syaoran asked, looking at her in shock.  
  
Sakura tried to nod, but as she keeps hearing Syaoran's voice, the image dissapears, and she couldn't bear it. "Syaoran..." she sighed, and got up with his help. "We have to talk."  
  
"What about? School? Homework? T-"  
  
Sakura silenced him with a hand, and said, "It's important."  
  
Syaoran saw that she wasn't kidding, and quieted down. "Wait here," Sakura said, and went to her room to change.  
  
As Sakura got on a pair of shorts, there was alot of things in her mind. She was trying to battle it out. She knew it's gonna cause a deadly price, but she was willing to give in. To forget Syaoran, is to never talk to him again. She knew that Syaoran would be hurt, but as she continues to hang out with him, she knew that Yushi would be like a shadow, pushed back deep inside her mind, dusty and forgotten.  
  
She went out, and the two of them walked out towards the park to hang out. They were silent all the way. Syaoran suggested he buy them ice cream, and Sakura merrily nodded. He went to a nearby store, and bought them chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones.  
  
He gave one to Sakura, and they both sat down on the swings. Syaoran began to ate his, not looking at the pretty auburn girl. They were silent, until, Sakura said, "Syaoran..."  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked, turning his head so suddenly, it creaked.  
  
Sakura gave a heavy sigh, and then turned to him, "Whenever I look at you, someone so very close to me is fading away..." she looked down, "... and I can't let that happen."  
  
"Yushi.." Syaoran whispered looking down.  
  
Sakura looked at him shocked. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Well, Tomoyo told me all about it. And I know what's gonna happen, it's alright." He assured as Sakura tried to speak. She closed her mouth as she continued to look in to those beautiful eyes of the cute boy she's starting to consider as a friend. "I know it'll be hard for both of us. But it'll be okay."  
  
Sakura looked down, and silently ate her ice cream. She suddenly stopped, and looked at Syaoran. "So, are you gonna tell me about Mei Lin?"  
  
He sighed, and said, "I guess."  
  
Syaoran looked up into the sky, and whispered, "She was my girl," he declared. "She was so perfect to me.I love everything about her. We met two years ago in Hong Kong. I loved her so much, until her father, a rich bastard took her away from me. We were forbidden never to see each other again. To prevent this from happening, her family moved to America to start a new life. It gave me so much pain. The same pain I had when my family died," he whispered.  
  
Sakura stared at him with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry. I-"  
  
Syaoran shooked his head. "It's for the best I guess."  
  
He stood up, "I guess this day is ruined." He gave a small laugh, and Sakura stood up and continued staring at Syaoran where his back was facing her.  
  
"Syaoran-"  
  
"I'll take you home, k?" Syaoran turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry. Nobody's gonna cry. It's just good-bye after all."  
  
Sakura couldn't help it anymore. She burst out crying, her tears flowing in her cheeks. "Syaoran-"  
  
He wanted to comfort her, but if he did, he knew he wouldn't let go. He smiled, took her hand, and led her to her house.  
  
They were once again silent all the way. When they finally arrived, they stared on the ground, unable to speak, nor move.  
  
Then, finally, Sakura looked up, and looked at him. Syaoran, too, looked at her.  
  
"Well, atleast we'll still see each other, right?" she said, giving a weak smile.  
  
"Oh we'll see each other, but I guess we won't be talking."  
  
And he let go of Sakura's hands, and walked off. Sakura just stood there, raising her hands, rubbing it with her fingers, still trying to feel his touch. She tuched her cheeks, and can still feel the warmth from his own hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." she whispered. She looked back to the disappearing figure. "Forgive me.".

x ox oxo xo x

nini-chan: Sori S&S folks, but my story can't be filled with happines and all that stuff. Sakura's too much pain to forget Yushi, and love Syaoran. Who will she choose? You'll have to find out.  
  
voice: there she is!  
  
nini-chan looks and saw all the casts and sweatdropped.  
  
Li-kun: there's the S&S hater!  
  
Suppi: Get her!  
  
nini-chan rans out of room, while the mob followed her with angry eyes.  
  
nini-chan(to readers): believe me, I'm not a S&S hater!  
R&R!!!!!


	12. Take that and that!

Chapter 12:  
  
As Sakura turned a corner, she saw that her locker was jammed with boys, all waiting for her. When they saw Sakura coming up to her locker, they squealed like little girls and ran up to her and crammed her arms with hundreds of letters, gifts and other useless stuffs.  
  
"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Sakura, will you go out with me?"  
  
"I saw her first!"  
  
"I touched her first!"  
  
"Let go of her arm!"  
  
"She's mine!"  
  
"No! She's mine!"  
  
Sakura's head bloated, and Sakura's eyes were ablazed with fire. Everyone cowered and clung to each other of fright as Sakura snarled, bearing sharp, shark teeth. "One of you touch me again, and I'll be visiting your grave next week!"  
  
They squealed in fright and scampered away.  
  
Someone laughed behind her, and she turned around and saw Tomoyo and the others smiling.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you that mad before," Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Those lousy assholes again, when will they ever learn?" Sakura muttered, cracking her knuckles. She didn't bother picking the letters and the gifts. She went straight to her locker, openned it, and took some of her books, and shut it close.  
  
"So, has anyone seen Syao- syao?" Chiharu asked, looking around.  
  
Sakura dropped her Math book, and bend down to pick it up. "I haven't."  
  
Chiharu shrugged and said, "Well I'm looking for him and-"  
  
"Why the hell are you asking me?" Sakura snapped. Chiharu looked taken aback, and Sakura gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you, Chi! It's just that...." Sakura sighed and looked down. "We just had this...thing going on between us."  
  
Chiharu nodded, "I know. You don't have to bother."  
  
Sakura smiled, and they walked towards their classroom. When they walked inside, they saw the slutty girls crowding none other than Li Syaoran. Keira was sitting on his lap, her boobs almost sticking out from her flimsy shirt .  
  
"Come'n baby, let's have some fuuuuun, " she drawled.  
  
Sakura's eyes were bloody red, and she tried to walk over to them and give them a piece of her mind, when Tomoyo took her hand and pulled her close. "Dont!" she hissed.  
  
"B-but- I can't just stand here doing nothing! Look at her! She's practically drooling all over him! Just let me kick her ass! Her skirt's white! My shoes are dirty! Come'n! Please?" Sakura whispered.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a minute, then finally replied, "Alright, but make it look like an accident!"  
  
Sakura gave her a devilish grin, "Oh, I will." She gave a menacing cackle, and walked up to them.  
  
All the girls were crowding over Syaoran, their backs to Sakura. Syaoran was incredibly pissed by Keira for kissing him on the cheek earlier, so he pushed her away from his lap, snarling, "Get away from me you little whore!"  
  
"Baby, what's wr-"  
  
#SMACK#  
  
"Mother F-!"  
  
Sakura had swung her leg, and kicked Keira's butt so hard, it wobbled.  
  
Sakura straightened up, giving an innocent smile. "Whoops! Did that hurt? I'm sorry. It's just that your skirt's so white, that I thought it needed some colour. You didn't mind did you? Black goes so well with white," Sakura grinned, but quickly wiped it off when Syaoran grinned back at her.  
  
Everyone roared out laughing, Sakura's friends the hardest. Tears of laughter were streaming from their eyes.  
  
"Yo! Nice buuuutt!" Eriol hooted, and everyone laughed even more.  
  
"You little bitch!" Keira snarled.  
  
Sakura smiled innocently at her and went to her desk, and sat down.  
  
#LUNCH TIME!# and you know what that means right? Nya hahahahaha...  
  
Sakura sat down on her friend's usual desk, and was joined by Yamazaki, Tomoyo, and then the others.  
  
"What'd you get?" Naoko asked, taking out her brown bag. She never ordered anything in the cafeteria.  
  
"I got a muffin, a cake, and the usual 'Sloppy joes'," Rika replied. " 'bout you?"  
  
Naoko looked, and said, "I got an baloney sandwich, a piece of pie, and a... ewww!!!!! carrots!"  
  
"What's wrong with those? I got milk, and two piece of pie," Chiharu remarked.  
  
Naoko tossed the carrots away, mumbling, "Who does my mother think I am? Bugs Bunny?"  
  
"I'll trade you the muffing with this raisin cookie, "Eriol offered.  
  
Rika shrugged and they swapped lunches. Sakura looked at them dotty eyed.  
  
"Why didn't you just buy them?" she asked as Eriol took a huge bite of the muffin.  
  
All he did was shrug. Sakura rolled her eyes, and stopped as Syaoran took a seat infront of her and next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo, who was chewing her pizza endlessly, stopped and looked at the both of them, as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
Nothing did, and Syaoran just ate, minding his own business.  
  
"uh-oh, don't look now, but I think-" Yamazaki didn't finish his sentence, when Keira suddenly came up to Syaoran and slung her arms around him.  
  
"KEIRA! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Hey Syao-pu! Did 'ya miss me?" She sat in Syaoran's lap and trailed her index finger across his chest. "I miss you baby...." she cooed.  
  
Sakura's eyes were now ablazed wuth fire and she tried to stand up but Chiharu and Yamazaki had both grabbed hold of her arm. Sakura was flinging her arms, as Keira got closer and closer on Syaoran. There was the word 'kill her' written across Sakura's forehead, and both Chiharu and Yamazaki couldn't hold her, and was thankful enough when Rika and Naoko joined in on holding her. There were several veins that were popping in her head. Sakura's head were swarming with ideas of how to kill Keira  
  
Strangle her...  
  
Boil her...  
  
Kick her....  
  
Slap her head so hard, it'll stop turning until next year's Christmas arrives...  
  
Sakura's head was boiling and there were smokes coming out from her ears.  
  
Syaoran, as well, was pissed by the slut's actions. "Get off of me, will 'ya!"  
  
Keira edged closer, whimpering, "But I'm safe with you here!"  
  
Sakura had a mallet in both of her hands, and tried in failure of whacking Keira in the head several times, until it shrivels to her neck.  
  
Syaoran growled and stood up. Keira yelped in surprise, and landed on her butt. "Oww, baby, you hurt me!"  
  
"Big deal, you cry baaaaaaaaby!" Syaoran snarled, and without even knowing it, dumped his lasagna in her head. Keira shrieked in horror, as the sauce dribbled inside her shirt. Syaoran walked out the cafeteria.  
  
When the door closed, Sakura cackled menacingly, and cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you and you're gonna die a painful death...."  
  
Keira shrieked and ran off, with Sakura after her, with a huge mallet in her hands. "Die you little bitch!"  
  
x ox oxo xoxo xox ox o  
  
"I'll catch up with you later!" Sakura shouted to her friends as the last bell rang for dismissal.  
  
"Where 'you going?" Tomoyo called, as she was swarmed by the people who was hurrying to get home.  
  
"I have to help with Mr. Terada with a bunch of things, then I'll be on my way!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Later then!" Tomoyo called, as she was engulfed within the crowd.  
  
#Ten minutes later#  
  
"There! All done!" Sakura whispered, as she put all the boxes down. Someone suddenly openned the door, and Sakura looked up to see a startled Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, I thought everyone's gone," Syaoran muttered, going over to his desk. "I forgot something, have you seen any english book around here?"  
  
"N-no," Sakura mumbled, then she walked off. Syaoran suddenly grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Sakura! I-"  
  
"Syaoran... I can't talk to you right now, okay?" Before he could answer her, she ran off.  
  
#Sakura's house#  
  
#RIIIING#  
  
#RIIING#  
  
"Hello?" Touya answered.  
  
"Can I talk to Sakura?"  
  
"She can't come in the phone right now."  
  
"I know she can! Just please tell her it's Syaoran."  
  
Touya hung up.  
  
# five minutes later...#  
  
#RIIING#  
  
#RIIIING#  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Can I talk to Sa-"  
  
Touya hung up, pissed off.  
  
#five minutes later...#  
  
#RIIING#  
  
#RIIIING#  
  
"Will you stop calling!" Touya snapped, irritated.  
  
"Well, stop picking the goddamn phone!"  
  
#SLAM#  
  
#five more minutes...#  
  
#RIIING#  
  
#RIIIING#  
  
"Hello?" Touya slowly said.  
  
"Stop picking the phone!"  
  
"For the love of pete, stop pissing me off!"  
  
"I'm looking for Sa-"  
  
"She's not talking to you!" Touya snapped and slammed the phone a hundred times.  
  
Syaoran growled and slammed the reciever as hard as he could.  
  
Both had death glares on their faces. 


	13. Tests and talks

nini-chan: So sad! i'm breaking the two lovebirds apart! But this chappie is going to be really funny!  
  
Li-kun: Now what does she have in mind?  
  
Kero-chan(shrugs): There's nothing to do but find out!

Sakura slammed her locker as hard as she could, that it echoed through the whole school. When she turned around, five or eight boys crowded over her, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Can you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I love you Sakura-chan!!!!!"  
  
"No I do!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
#PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEt#  
  
All the boys scurried off as their eardrums were throbbing painfully because of the ear splitting sound. Chiharu held out a blowhorn, veins popping in her head. "I told you morons never to bother Sakura-san ever again!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and followed her friends towards their classroom, and stopped as she saw Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran saw her, and turned away with a red blush on his face. Sakura quietly walked to her seat and sat down next to Yamazaki and infront of Tomoyo, who looked at her, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Alright people! Class in session!" Their Mr. Terada shouted, and everybody scurried towards their seats and sat down.  
  
"Well, you all know that the big test is coming," the students groaned, but Mr. Terada shook a finger. "This is no time for fun you guys! This test will determine your own future! If you fail this test, you will be a big failure. Remember, your own future is in you very own hands. If you goof up, " he raised his arms, and shrugged, "That's nobody's problem but yours alone. So study hard. I believe there are a lot of people who've already studied?"  
  
A few hands raised, including Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki. Syaoran wasn't listening and was instead looking out through the window.  
  
Mr. Terada continued talking, walking towards the young man, "And we all know, that when our mind's wander, " He slapped Syaoran's desk hard, startling him. "We do not know what other people are saying, and that we may miss something very, very important."  
  
Syaoran stared at him, and Mr. Terada, walked off, saying, "Study hard. We can have a study session in our next period. Any questions?"  
  
A hand was raised.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When is this test?"  
  
Mr. Terada stopped pacing and smiled wickedly, and all the students knew what was about to happen.  
  
"Tomorrow."

x ox oxo xo x  
  
"Okay, uhm...This is a molten volcanic rock that cools quickly, so atoms cannot form a regular pattern?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Err..." Sakura racked her brain. "... Azurite?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and dropped the book on the floor. "No!"  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Chiharu snapped, also tossing her book. She plopped down next to Yamazaki.  
  
It was morning recess, and the gang were hanging, or studying out, in the field, trying to study and concentrate.  
  
"How can Mr. Terada be so cruel?" Rika gushed.  
  
"Tell me about it! We have only twenty four hours to spare!" Yamazaki informed looking at his watch. "We need a miracle to do this!"  
  
Naoko was thinking something and then snapped her fingers. "I know! I've got a great idea!" They all looked at her. "Why don't we have a study session ourselves at your house, Tomoyo?"  
  
Everyone agreed and turned to look at her. "Well uh... okay!" Tomoyo replied, clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Sakura smiled and suddenly caught something at the corner of her eye. She turned around, and saw Syaoran sitting in the cherry blossom tree. She remembered the time where they had lunch there together everyday. She looked down, and Tomoyo looked at her, worried. "Sakura? Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" everyone stared at her. She gave a big smile, and assured, "Yeah, I'm fine, really! No need to be worried."  
  
They looked at each other and turned to look at where she was looking at a moment ago. Then, they turned back to her.  
  
"So you're still not talking to him are you?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura sighed, "I can't! I don't want to, but I have to!"  
  
"Sakura, you have to leave the past!" Tomoyo insisted, taking Sakura's hand. "You can't live in the past forever. What's done is done. There's nothing to bring him back, Sakky!Not talking to Syaoran isn't gonna help at all!"  
  
"I know, but I-" tears appeared on her eyes, and she turned away, embarassed of the outburst. But she couldn't hold it. She burst into tears. "I'm afraid to love again! I don't want to forget him!" Tomoyo went and hugged her tightly. "I can't! I just can't! "I don't want to forget him!" a tear trickled down her cheeks. "I don't want to forget about Yushi!"  
  
Everyone looked at her sadly.  
  
"Sakura, I-we -we just want you to be happy. But seeing you right now makes us think twice. We just wanted to help you! I know that you can't hate Syaoran just because you feel that Yushi will disappear from your life forever." Tomoyo explained. "Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean that he will be gone foever!" Sakura stopped crying and looked at her best friend. "You alone have the right to choose." She put her hand on Sakura's heart. "Trust in yourself, and your heart will guide you."  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks you guys!"  
  
They stood up and walked back to the school when the bell rang for second period. They were surprised when a large crowd were huddling in Mr. Terada's door. "What's going on?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Mr. Terada just ditched us!" A boy grumbled passing them a piece of paper.  
  
They looked and read.  
  
Change of plans. Have to go home. Family business. Test will still be tomorrow.  
  
"Great! Now he's ditching us!"Chiharu groaned, slapping her forehead.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I don't know, hang out I guess until the bell rings for Math," Sakura replied.  
  
"But the study session is still on at your house right?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "Yeah I guess."  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
The bell rang for dismissal, and kids came pouring out of the school. They walked, run, rode, and biked. Syaoran walked towards home, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yo, Li-kun!"  
  
He turned around and faced himself to an over excited Yamazaki. He fell back, crying out, "OROOOOO!!!!"  
  
"We're going out at Tomoyo's house to have a study session. You wanna join us?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Er... uhm..."  
  
But before he could reply, Yamazaki took his arm, and dragged him towards Tomoyo's limousine. They openned the door, and Syaoran came face to face with a startled Sakura. There was an intense feeling, and Syaoran finally took a seat.  
  
"Drive!" Tomoyo ordered cheerfully.  
  
They drove.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
"We're here!" Tomoyo cried jumping out of the car.  
  
Everyone went out, looking around. They rememebered their first time coming here.  
  
They followed Tomoyo inside the house.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxo


	14. STUPID TESTS!

#WHACK#  
  
"PHWEE?"  
  
Everyone stared as Naoko held a whipping stick Tomoyo had lend her, who doesn't know why she needed it. Now she knew.  
  
"Okay, people! We have approximately seventeen hours when the tests are here! So we have to work as hard as we could! Alright," She smacked her whip at the white board that was standing infront of her. "We have five subjects to memorize and study (Science, Physics, Chemistry, Astrology and Geography). There are six hundred twenty-three pages in each book-"  
  
"Correction, "Syaoran raised his hand, " Astrology only have three hundred fifty-eight pages."  
  
Naoko nodded,"Anyways, If we cover the whole thing up, we can study until midnight. Sleep for three hours-"  
  
"Woah, woah wait!" Yamazaki raised his hand. "Three hours? I might not be able to stand up anymore tomorrow to take the test." Everyone snickered.  
  
"This is no time for jokes! We have to do this! We have two hours and eighty minutes to study for each subject. We can only have fifteen minutes of rest every subject, so by tomorrow at eight o'clock, we all are ready!"  
  
Everyone murmured and talked for a minute. "So, let's get ready!"  
  
And the study began, starting with Geography.  
  
This didn't go well. Nobody seemed interested in this topic, so they skipped it and tried Astrology.  
  
They lost interest halfway and went to Science.  
  
Hours and hours later, they still studied without knowing that they should have switched awhile ago with Physics.  
  
It was growing dark now. The study session didn't go well as they planned.  
  
"Name the eight elements in the earth's crust," Naoko asked, she placed her whip in Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"Uhm...Oxygen!" Tomoyo answered happily.  
  
"Hey! That's the easiest one!" Eriol pouted. Tomoyo stuck out her tounge. Naoko placed the whip on Eriol's shoulder. "Hmm....let me see... er... Silicon?"  
  
Naoko placed the whip on Syaoran's shoulder. "Potassium."  
  
Chiharu nodded, "That was fast." Naoko pointed her whip towards her. "Hmm.... Magnum?" A few of them sniggered. "What? OW!" Naoko hit her on the shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"For not taking this test seriously!" Naoko snapped.  
  
"I am taking it seriously, we just needed a rest!"  
  
"No! Not until this subject is covered!" All of them stood up. "Wh-where're you going?"  
  
"To get a rest!" Rika called.  
  
"B-but we only have approximately eight hours to study!" Naoko cried out to their retreating backs. Naoko pouted, and placed her book down.  
  
She went to the living room where they were all talking and hanging out. Tomoyo was listening to the radio, Yamazaki was flipping to one of the magazine. "You read Cosmos?" Chiharu raised an eyebrow.  
  
Everyone stared at him. "I'm just looking for crying out loud!" Yamazaki defended.  
  
"Oh... I'm soooooo bored!" Sakura groaned, sitting in a wierd position on the couch.  
  
"Hey look! They have this tests you take about love life!" Yamazaki joked.  
  
Everyone groaned, but Rika took the magazine. "Why don't we try it. Atleast this could pass time." Naoko tried to say something, but she continued, "It's a yes or no answer. Okay, come'n."  
  
Everyone murmured and straightened up. Tomoyo turned off the radio, and Rika asked the first question with a grin in her face, "Did you ever had sex with you girlf-"  
  
"NO!" Everyone shouted, horrified.  
  
Rika sniggered, and continued, "Have you ever been stood up by someone you liked?"  
  
"No," Yamazaki, Chiharu, Eriol, and Naoko answered but Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo just remained silent.  
  
"So I guess that means 'Yes' "Yamazaki informed.  
  
"If so, by who?" Rika asked, turning the paper.  
  
"Yushi, once. When we first met, I was really pissed with him, that I vowed never to speak to him again," Sakura smiled. "'guess I was wrong."  
  
"Mei Lin. Well, I thought she stood me up, but her father grounded her for a week, and obviously, I forgot. So I stood outside the movie theatre looking like an idiot and it was only for about an hour and a half that I realized it."  
  
Everyone laughed and turned to Tomoyo, who looked uncertain. "I don't want to talk about it..." she murmured.  
  
"Come'n tell us Tomoyo-chan!" everyone asked pleadingly. Sakura was the only one who knew about this.  
  
"Look-" But no one seemed to listen to her.  
  
"Was it Jack?"  
  
"John?"  
  
"M-"  
  
"Just stop it!" Tomoyo cried out, staring at Eriol, who looked taken aback. She avoided his gaze, and stepped back.  
  
Everyone quieted down, and turned to look at Rika. "Have you ever been kissed by someone much, much older than you?"  
  
"EEWWW No!" All of them cried out. Rika blushed, and they hooted.  
  
Naoko cried out, "Oh I know who it is! It's Mt. Terad-" Rika tackled her, and everyone gasped.  
  
"Y-you kissed- y-you ki- you kissed a teacher?" they all sputtered.  
  
Rika blushed a deeper red. "Wh-when?" Sakura asked, eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Not -te-tell- Screw you Naoko!" She screamed, covered her face, and ran outside. Tomoyo followed but instead went towards the indoor pool.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Naoko whispered. "I knew we shouldn't have done this!"  
  
But Yamazaki took the magazine, and read, "Have you ever been kissed by a person at all?" he stopped and flung the magazine, and remained silent while Syaoran, Eriol, Naoko and Chiharu said 'no' and Sakura said 'yes."  
  
They all looked at Yamazaki. "How 'bout you?"  
  
Yamazaki just stayed silent, a blush starting to creep in his face. "Y-yesss.." everyone said in shock.  
  
"You? Yamazaki Takashi? No way! Who?" They turned to Chiharu and was surprised to see her with a hurt expression.  
  
"So I guess it's not Chiharu then," Sakura murmured.  
  
"Who is it? Tell us! Come'n!" They argued.  
  
Yamazaki sweatdropped. "Okay, okay it's Chelsea!" everyone gasped. Chelsea was the biggest slut in school aside from Keira. "But she provoked me! I didn't mean to! I wasn't myself! I-" he looked pleadingly at Chiharu.  
  
They all knew that Yamazaki and Chiharu have been bestest friends since elementary. They had a crush on each other, but not one dared to make a move for fear of rejection. There was an uneasy silence as everyone stared back and forth at Yamazaki and Chiharu.  
  
"Y-you kissed-" Chiharu sputtered. Yamazaki slowly raised his head, and stared at Chiharu, who was in the verge of tears.  
  
"Th-that's okay!" she yelped, her voice high pitched. She stood up, blushing red. "I-I don't care! I-" she took off towards the back.  
  
Yamazaki went to the basement, shoulders slumped.  
  
"Okay! Let's see..." Eriol tried to cheer Naoko, Sakura, and Syaoran up. He looked at the magazine. "How many times have you been inlove?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's head shot up and were now staring at each other.  
  
Naoko shooked her head, "None." Eriol and her looked at the two.  
  
"O-one.." Sakura murmured, averting her gaze.  
  
It was like a needle popping Syaoran's heart, and he just gave a rattling breath. He knew that Sakura had Yushi, so he guessed that-  
  
"Two."  
  
Sakura snapped her head back and stared at him, also with a hurt look, but she quickly wiped it off, and smiled. She turned to the other two, and said, "Well, uhm... I'll be outside if you need me." And without another word, she took off.  
  
Syaoran openned his mouth to speak, changed his mind, and closed it. Eriol, however stood up and went towards the indoor pool. He silently walked inside and stopped when he heard a muffled sob. It was Tomoyo. He cleared his throat and the crying stopped.  
  
"Who's there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's me," Eriol muttered. He followed her voice, and saw that she was sitting in a dark corner of a bench. "Hey."  
  
Tomoyo wiped her face with the back of her hand, and smiled uncertainly at him. "Hi Eriol."  
  
"Why're you crying?" Eriol asked sitting next to her.  
  
Tomoyo lowered her head, "I-I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Be-because-"  
  
"Was it because of that question?" Eriol asked again. Tomoyo sighed and nodded her head. "Why?" Eriol asked...again.  
  
"I don't know..."Tomoyo replied. Then she rest her head on Eriol's shoulder. "I-was embarrased..."  
  
"Of what?"Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo blushed a deeper shade of red. "Embarrased of myself...people think of me as a perfect person... but when I made that one little mistake in my life, I- guess I let them all fail... I wanted to be the best! To be per-"  
  
Eriol cut her off, placing a hand on her mouth. She closed her mouth. And when she did, Eriol leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Tomoyo looked taken aback and blushed even redder. She placed her hand on her lips. "W-wow..." she murmured.  
  
Eriol was also taken aback by what he did. "Yeah, wow... I- I-" Tomoyo silenced him, and she too gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
x ox oxo xoxo xoxox oxox oxo xo x  
  
Eriol: WTF!  
  
Tomoyo (Vein pops) :Get her!  
  
nini-chan: gtg!  
  
sakura and the others ran after the laughing nini  
  
Syaoran:You broke our friendship! you bloody broke our friendship! You- 


	15. forgive and forget! hmm maybe not

nini-chan: I'm sooooooooooooo mean! But not to worry people, it's not gonna happen...again. Just wait and see!!!!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Chiharu laid on the cool, wet grass, as gentle wind passed through her hair.  
  
Night had arrived and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a starless evening.  
  
Earlier before, Chiharu had barged out of the house, and went out the backyard.  
  
Yamazaki had kissed a girl...but why did she feel as if she was betrayed? As if he had no right to kiss that slutty bitch?  
  
Chiharu closed her eyes. But then, Yamazaki had said it was an accident...  
  
She heard someone coming, and she stood up, looking around. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me..." Yamazaki slowly said.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Chiharu asked softly.  
  
"I...have to tell you something..." Yamazaki muttered, as he came to view.  
  
Chiharu sighed, and shooked her head. "Takashi...don't... I just over reacted a bit, okay?"  
  
Yamzaki snorted. "I don't think you over reacted 'a bit'. I think you over reacted 'a lot'."  
  
Chiharu glared and snapped, "You have no right to tell me what and what not to do, Yamazaki Takashi!"  
  
"Then why did you reacted so....hideously when I told everyone that I kissed Chelsea!" Yamazaki snapped back.  
  
"Be...because she's a bitch!"  
  
Yamazaki looked at her for a second, then shooked his head. "I don't think that's all of it."  
  
Chiharu furiously went up to him and stared straight into his eyes. "What do you mean that's not all of it?"  
  
Yamazaki grinned, "I think you're jealous!"  
  
Chiharu looked taken aback, and she gave a step back.  
  
"Ohhh... Are you blushing?" Yamazaki teased.  
  
Chiharu shooked her head hard. "I AM NOT!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Yamazaki muttered sarcastically. "That's why you barged out." He edged his face closer to Chiharu and grinned, "Hey Chiharu..."  
  
"WHAT?" Chiharu snapped.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
Chiharu looked at him horrified, "I beg your par-"  
  
He kissed her. Chiharu melted into the kiss, and didn't stop him. Instead, she slung her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
  
They parted and smiled.  
  
"I've waited ten years for you to kiss me Yamazaki Takashi," Chiharu whispered.  
  
Yamazaki grinned, "I've waited a long time than that..."  
  
They gave another kiss, and walked hand-in-hand towards the house.  
  
#Other side of the story#  
  
"Hey Rika," Naoko called.  
  
Rika turned around and scowled. She whipped her head back, and crossed her arms. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Uhmm....I made you some ice cream..." Naoko muttered, slowly giving it to her. "Actually, it's a banana split sundae with cherry on top."  
  
Rika whirled around and took it so fast, Naoko jumped in surprise. Rika stopped, then looked at her friend, and gave her a small smile. "Thanks..."  
  
Naoko sighed, and sat next to her. "Look, I'm sorry about that...thing... it just slipped..."  
  
Rika took a bite and recieved a brain freeze. She cringed, then put it down. "I know... I shouldn't have shouted at you either... I did over react..."  
  
Naoko beamed. "Friends?"  
  
Rika hugged her tighly. "Friends... forever."  
  
#Other side of the story....however#  
  
Sakura poured herself a glass of juice, and began studying her Science book, but her mind was somewhere else. Someone suddenly sat next to her, and it was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"Hey...uhm... what'choo readin'?" Syaoran asked, nodding at the book.  
  
"Go away!" Sakura muttered, turning the page, pretending to read.  
  
"Sakura...what the heck's the matter with-"  
  
Sakura snapped the book shut and turned her head sharply towards Syaoran, "Please... don't make this more harder than it is...okay? Why don't we... why don't we just... forget it okay? Cause... nothing's gonna change my mind."  
  
"Sakura... I-"  
  
She didn't let him finish and went towards the living room. Syaoran looked down and went outside the backyard. He lay down on the grass, his head resting on a treetrunk. He stared up at the gorgeous full moon, that was hovering above him. He was thinking...  
  
"I shouldn't have come here.... then this wouldn't have happened..."Syaoran sighed.  
  
His eyes drooped. He was tired. All that studying... and all of it for nothing. He looked at his watch.  
  
11:30 p.m.  
  
"Who cares about that dumb test... I'm not gonna study here anymore anyway..." he turned to his right, and before he doze off, whispered, "I'm leaving this town....forever."  
  
######

_"SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran tried to run towards the voice, but his feet seemed to be stuck on the ground.  
  
"SYAORAN! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!!"_

"NO!"  
  
Syaoran stood up. It was dawn. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was six in the morning. He stood up and stretched, then stopped.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
He ran full speed towards the house, and came to a complete halt as he saw what was infront of him.  
  
Eriol was snoring in the pool table, the balls all over his body. Rika and Naoko was both sleeping in the couch. Tomoyo was sprawled on the ground, mouth slightly open. Sakura was sleeping in the armchair, a book propped in her chest. Syaoran craned his neck towards the kitchen . He saw Chiharu sleeping in the counter, and Yamazaki in the chair, his head resting on the table.  
  
Naoko's alarm watch suddenly rang off, and several people woke with a start. Sakura groaned, and stretched, bones creaking.  
  
She seemed really tired. "Oh crap! My body! Everything hurts so much...." she groaned as she did a few exercises.  
  
Naoko looked at her watch and moaned. "OH MY GOD! Please...please don't tell me it's six in the freakin' morning!" Everyone stared at her groggily for a second, before realizing what she's just said. They jumped up from their sleeping positions, and stared at Naoko, horrified. "Oh god! Oh god! We have approximately three hours to study the whole thing!"  
  
Everyone was talking all at once, arguing, groaning and moaning. Sakura slammed both of her fists on the ground, muttering "shit!"  
  
Eriol put both of his small finger in his mouth, and gave a shrill, but loud whistle.  
  
Everyone stopped to what they were doing and stared at him.  
  
"Alright people. Panicking our heads off won't help. What we need is a plan to cover up every subject..." he looked at each of their faces, and grinned. "Every last one."  
  
And so they did. They did Astrology first since it was the easiest one in their tests. They have approximately 180 minutes to cover everything. Next would be Geography, Physics, Science, and Chemistry.  
  
"Probably the center of a galaxy containing a massive black hole."  
  
"Quasar."  
  
"Is a cloud of dust and gas inside a galaxy."  
  
"Nebula."  
  
"It was introduced by Pope Gregory XIII in 1582 and is now in use throughout most of the Western WOrld."  
  
"The 365- day Gregorian calendar."  
  
"Mixture of electrons and charged atoms."  
  
"Streaks of Plasma!"  
  
"Result from an embalance of electric charge."  
  
"Electrical effects."  
  
Hours passed until....  
  
"Okay. Tha last question for the day..." Eriol thought for a minute, then smiled. "Who wants to go swimming?"  
  
Everyone cheered, and raced towards the swimming pool, and dived in. Water splashed everywhere. They swam in their clothes for fifteen minutes, then everyone got out, soaking.  
  
"There are clothes for the men downstairs, and women upstairs. Come'n! Let's go before we get late for school," Tomoyo announced.  
  
They were leaving puddles of water in the house, and the maids and butlers just shooked their heads of the amount of cleaning they were gonna make.  
  
Sakura shooked her head like a dog, startling the girls. Her hair was sticking out everywhere. She looked really cute and all the gals just loved playing with her hair.  
  
As they changed their clothes, and washed up, Syaoran was looking at Sakura from the outside. He was wearing a plain white jacket that was two times bigger than him. He wore light brown pants, and he didn't comb his hair.  
  
He gave a deep sigh and walked towards Eriol. He tapped his shoulder and his friend whirled around to face him. He was wearing an overlarged blue shirt, with white long sleeves inside. "What's up?" Eriol asked. He had combed his hair.  
  
"Listen, I have to tell you this...I...I'm...going back," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Back to where?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and looked guiltily at his best friend. "...Home..."  
  
Eriol's jaw dropped, and he sputtered, "What? But I thought you were going back like...for a year!"  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I thought that if I live here, everything would be different. But I guess I was wrong. It was different at first, but then... with Sakura gone..."  
  
Eriol stared at him. "You do love her don't you?"  
  
Syaoran stared at him. "I don't know what my heart's telling me."  
  
Eriol smiled, and placed his hand on Syaoran's chest. "Then listen to what's inside in your heart."  
  
Tomoyo appeared out of nowhere, startling both him and Syaoran. She waved her hands cheeringly, "Come'n peeps! It's time to go!!!!!"

"Another stupid note from Mister Terada!" A student groaned as soon as Sakura and the others arrived.  
  
"Just kidding. Test is tomorrow. Be prepared by then," it read.  
  
"WTF? That stupid asshole! We studied hard for that test! Now what the hell are we gonna do?" Naoko graoned.  
  
Eriol was thinking for a sec, then snapped his fingers. "I have another activity we could do."  
  
All his friends looked at him, and he grinned.  
  
Now we see the eight friends lying on the field, forming a huge circle, all sleeping, tired of the hard work they had done. 


	16. Good bye?

#sob#... Oh the pain of it all....I'm so sorry to disappoint you all but I'll be writing a little more now that school's almost here. It was great reading all ur reviews! Thanx!  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Eriol looked sadly at his best friend as he began packing all his stuff. It was a late November evening, and the air grew stiff and cold.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Eriol asked as he watched Syaoran packed his picture frames of his past in his big black luggage.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and shrugged. "Saturday morning I guess..."  
  
"What!" Eriol shouted, startling Syaoran and dropping a picture frame.  
  
The glass shattered, and Eriol turned bright red. "Sorry."  
  
Syaoran didn't hear him, but instead looked at the picture. It was all of his friends here in Tokyo when they were hanging out late Friday night. Syaoran sadly smiled. He lived here for like eight months, but why did he feel as if he's known them forever?  
  
"Whatchoo lookin' at?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't respond, but just picked up the picture and fold it four times. He was thinking for a minute. Then, he looked at Eriol, "So I guess you're staying here, huh?"  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran grinned and just waved his hand lazily. "Nah, it's for you to decide man."  
  
"Syaoran, you're leaving for three days. Shouldn't you tell anyone?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"No, No one has to know, until Friday night," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"What? But someone has to know! Syaoran, you can't do this to people who cared for you! You can't-"  
  
Syaoran raised his hand to silence him. "Look, I know what I'm doing! I really thought at first that I would fit here. To feel comfortable," He shooked his head. "...But all I felt was pain...."  
  
Eriol shooked his head. "No you didn't! You felt pain the minute Sakura and you decided never to be friends!"  
  
Syaoran looked at his friend and snapped, "How do you know the pain that's eating me alive, huh? You never knew, because you never had someone you cared most about being forgotten from your life! Being shoved against the depths of your heart. Forgotten forever."  
  
"Syaoran... I thought you loved Mei Lin! You promised her that if she would be free from her father's grasp, you would find her, and promise to be with ech other forever," Eriol argued.  
  
"I thought I did. But the minute I saw Sakura, there were butterflies fluttering inside my tummy. I never felt anything like this before. Not even Mei Lin. It was odd. It was the wierdest thing I've ever felt. Everytime I see her, I just wanna impress her..."  
  
"WOAH! No way man... no way are you-? are you?" Eriol asked standing up.  
  
Syoaran shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll never find out anyways."  
  
"You have to Syaoran! Or else, you'll be wondering what that feeling is for the rest of your life!" Eriol declared.  
  
Syoran shooked his head. "Somebody broke my heart once. No one's gonna break it again."  
  
Eriol openned his mouth but no words came out of his lips, so he shut it close, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, can you get me that red bag downstairs? The one at the closet?" Syaoran asked, starting to busy himself in packing. Eriol sighed, and did what he was told.  
  
"Your heart wasn't broken by anyone Syaoran. You just broke it yourself," Eriol muttered against his breath as he walked down the stairs. "...you just broke it yourself by not following what its saying."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Sakura zipped up her jacket as the wind got more colder. She shuddered at what it would be like this winter. Another puff of smoke came out of her mouth as she gave another shuddering breath.  
  
"What I like about winter is Christmas," Sakura muttered, turning to a corner. She suddenly stopped and looked at the big house on her right side. It was Syaoran's house. She have never seen the inside of it. But Syaoran had invited everyone to come over this Friday to tell something important. But Sakura still wasn't sure. She had morning and afternoon jobs, and with all the presents she's gonna give this Christmas, she might as well take the opportunity on working the whole day.  
  
She felt a jolt of hope as she saw a shadow passing through one of the windows. Half of her hoped that it was Syaoran, but the other half was urging her to move away.  
  
Finally, she made a decision.  
  
She sighed, and murmured, "Bye Syao-Syaoa."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Syaoran turned to his window and saw Sakura walking away from his house. He felt a jolt of excitement and almost openned the door when he remembered that she's not he's friend.  
  
He shooked his head, and continued packing. "Good bye my little cherry blossom."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"What do you mean you're not going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Friday night had flown so fast, the next thing you knew it would be Christmas.  
  
Tomoyo was on the phone with Sakura, preparing to go to Syaoran's house.  
  
#Yeah, I can't go. I have a job to do. Sorry. Just tell me what Syaoran wants to tell all of you guys, k?# Sakura said on the other line.  
  
Tomoyo grumbled. "Fun sucker."  
  
Sakura laughed. #I'll talk to you later. Break's done. Later, k?#  
  
"Yeah fine," Tomoyo muttered. She smiled. "KISS KISS!"  
  
#KAWAII Tomoyo-chan!#  
  
They hang up at the same time.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Everyone was having the time of their lives. There was music, drinks, chips, and games.  
  
Syaoran went to the kitchen, and saw Chiharu and Yamzaki making out (o.O WHAAAA-?).  
  
Syaoran groaned and waved his hand to shoo them away. "Get a room will ya?"  
  
They both giggled and before Syaoran knows it, he was tackled on the ground, and was being tickled by the two of them.  
  
"N-no! S-stop! LEGGO!" Syaoran screamed through fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Chiharu laghed, and fell back. "You are sooooo ticklish!"  
  
Syaoran stuck his tounge out and stood up, helped by Yamazaki.  
  
He took a glass of water and gulped it down so fast, he choked and began to cough.  
  
"Yo, slow down man!" Yamazaki cried, as he slapped his back several times. "What's up with you?"  
  
Naoko suddenly walked in. "Hey Syao-Syao! I thought you have something to say to us. What's up?"  
  
They turned to the music off, and Syaoran was dragged towards the living room. Everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"Uhm... well..." Syaoran sputtered. "I only have bad news for you."  
  
Everyone gave him worried looks, and some asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're not gonna like it, but brace yourselves." He gave a shuddering breath and said, "I'm going back to Hong Kong."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?"  
  
Syaoran's eardrums were almost blasted off. Everybody was talking at once.  
  
"But Syaoran-"  
  
"You can't leave!"  
  
"You stayed here for just a couple of months!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We're gonna miss you!"  
  
"You can't leave!"  
  
It was about five minutes for Syaoran and Eriol to shut them up.  
  
"Look, I know it's too soon, but I've got a few unfinished business to do," Syaoran announced.  
  
"But you'll come back right?" Naoko asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I...don't know..."  
  
Tomoyo stood up, and was nose to nose with Syaoran. "You can't do that to her..." she whispered.  
  
They all knew who she was talking about.  
  
"She did it to me Tomoyo! I wanted to be her friend! Now, I can't stand it! I don't want her to not talk to me! I want to be close to her always!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were breamed with tears. She gave Syaoran a big hug then let go. "If you could just stay for like a couple of m-"  
  
Syaoran smiled, and brushed the tear away. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. If she doesn't want me, then I'll just have to pretend that I don't want her too."  
  
"Can you really do that?"  
  
Syaoran hugged her, and kissed her head. "I have no choice. I'll have to try." He then turned to his other friends. "I don't want you to come at the airport. It's hard for me to even tell you I'm leaving. I don't know if I can even go inside that plane if you were there."  
  
They all stood up and gave him a group hug.  
  
"I'll miss you guys. I know I will."  
  
"We will never forget you Syao-Syao." 


	17. please dry your tears away

Nini-chan:AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I am soooo horrible, am I not?"  
  
Kero-chan(shooks head): You're plain horrible.  
  
Li-kun: Ugh! You have the worst ending! It's so depressing!  
  
nini-chan: Hey! It's not over yet...  
  
They look at her suspiciously.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Sakura just arrived from work, and went straight to her bedroom. She plopped down her bed, and almost closed her eyes when the phone suddenly rang. She stood up, startled, and lazily picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
#Sakura? I have really, really bad news!!!!# Tomoyo cried. It sounded as if she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, worried.  
  
#It's Syaoran...he...he...# Tomoyo sputtered. But it seems as if the words were too horrible to let out.  
  
"Okay, take a deep breath, and slow down," Sakura instructed.  
  
She heard Tomoyo take a few shuddering breaths, and there was silence on the other line.  
  
"Now, tell me, what happened to Syaoran?"  
  
There was a moments silence, and then....  
  
#He's going back to Hong Kong tomorrow early in the morning.#  
  
Sakura dropped the phone on the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
#SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?# Tomoyo shouted from the other line.  
  
Sakura looked dumb founded for a moment, before picking it up. "I'm h...here..."  
  
#Oh Sakura-san, you have to tell him how you feel before he leaves...forever!# Tomoyo declared.  
  
"What time is he leaving?" Sakura asked.  
  
#The plane leaves at five-thirty in the morning# Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura just sat there, silent. Then she murmured, "I'll call you later, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
#OH! Oh, okay#  
  
They hang up at the same time.  
  
Sakura lay on her bed, eyes open, not really thinking properly.  
  
Then the tears came pouring out so quickly.  
  
"Syaoran.... Syaoran's gone...forever..." She murmured, choking back the tears. "Is this what I want?"  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"No....this isn't what I want....I want him to be with me all the time...I want him close to me...but then, what's this feeling inside me? Whenever I think of Syaoran, my chest tightens...it's as if I couldn't breath. It's like..." she stood up, as fresh new tears came pouring out. "...without Li, I'll never be able to breath air ever again..."  
  
She closed her eyes, and hung her head. "What am I supposed to do? I can't follow my heart. It's leading me into two different directions. I can't choose... I love Yushi...and Li...I-"she fell to her knees, and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know... I don't know!!!!"  
  
"Syaoran...."  
  
"Syaoran...."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura looked around. Everything was dark except for a little light that was infront of her. She started to run towards the light, but the more she kept running, the farther it gets.  
  
"N-no! Somebody help me! Can anybody help me?"  
  
"Follow your heart, and it will guide you Sakura," a voice whispered.  
  
"It can't! It's leading me into two different directions!" Sakura cried out, stopping to catch her breath.  
  
"One beats within you. Listen to it. It only leads to one direction. You're not listening well. Listen Sakura.... listen..." the voice starts to fade away, and there was silence in the air.  
  
"No! Wait a minute!" SAkura called, but no one replied.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sakura's alarm was screeching its head off.She gave a groan and turned it off. Dawn was cracking, and she wondered for a minute why her alarm had rung before realizing what it is.  
  
"Oh no! SYAORAN!"  
  
It was five o'clock.  
  
"Shit! no! I can't believe this! His plane leaves in thirty minutes!" Sakura screamed, changing within seconds and dashing through the living room, grabbed her keys, and slammed the door shut.  
  
Touya and his father openned their bedroom doors, and peeked out. "Did you hear anything wierd Touya?" His father yawned.  
  
Before he could reply, they heard the sound of a car starting up and they went to their window to look. Sakura's car zoomed out of the garage and towards the street. Touya and his father immediately got out of the room, confused and shock.  
  
"Where the hell is she going at this hour?" Touya shouted, changing his clothes.  
  
"We have to follow her, now come'n!"  
  
They went to Touya's car, and drove off.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran....  
  
Sakura swerved into a corner and almost crashed herself into a BMW. A man's head popped out of the window, and shrieked, "You puny asshole! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Sakura didn't hear him. Her mind was in other important matters.  
  
Even if she couldn't see him again, she wanted to see him just one last time.  
  
Please, please don't it be too late! Sakura thought, tears threatening to come out. I lost a boy once, I'm not gonna lose another one again!  
  
In the other car, Touya was dialling Tomoyo's number and she lazily picked it up after four rings.  
  
#Hello?# she groggily asked.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you know where Sakura is heading in such a rush?" Touya asked.  
  
#Sakura? Uh...# she gave a stiffled yawn, and gasped inbetween. #Oh no! She's going to the airport!#  
  
"Is she running away from home?" Touya screamed, horrified.  
  
#No, no! Syaoran. He's living in about... oh no! five minutes! Where are you now?#  
  
Touya sighed, "She's not gonna make it in time to say good-bye."  
  
#Oh poor SAkura-san.#  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"Flight to HongKong will be boarding in five minutes."  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she can, and stopped to look around. The airport was a huge building. She didn't know where Syaoran is.  
  
Her alarm watch beeped telling her that it was five-thirty.  
  
Sakura almost collapsed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She shooked her head, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SYAORAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Syaoran walked silently towards his plane, a red bag on his shoulder. Each step he took towards it, his chest tightened, that he stopped to give a few shuddering breaths. A face was forcing its way in Syaoran's brain, but he quickly shooked it away. "I can't back out now! I can't! It's too late anyway." He ran, towards the plane and went inside, not looking back.  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
Touya and his father arrived at the airport, out of breath, and started looking around for Sakura.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Sakura was sitting on a bench, head bowed down. But they could see that she was crying. They edged closer to her , and sat down.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Touya asked.  
  
Sakura stayed silent, as tears flowed in her cheeks. "Syaoran....I....never said.... I never said...." She gave a pained expression, "I never said I loved him...."  
  
Touya and his dad looked at each other with worried expressions.  
  
"Sakura, it's gonna be okay... there's nothing you can do about it... it's the past..." Touya tried to say.  
  
Sakura just shooked her head, and gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
She followed them outside, and turned towards the airport one last time. She suddenly saw a plane starting to soar up. Wind ruffled through her hair, and Sakura whispered, "Good bye Syao-Syao...."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
"You didn't catch up to him?" Tomoyo said, with a worried expression.  
  
Sakura shooked her head, determined not to cry.  
  
"No, I didn't...."  
  
They were all in the park, and Sakura told them everything that had happened earlier.  
  
"Sakura...are you okay?" Naoko asked, worriedly.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'm okay! Really! I'm fine!" She assured her friends as they looked at her. She stood up. "So, who wanna go shopping with me to the city?"  
  
Her friends nodded in agreement. They climbed inside Tomoyo's limo, and they drove off. Sakura was quiet the whole way towards the mall. They climbed out and everyone gawked at the huge building that loomed infront of them.  
  
"Yo, what's with th-"  
  
Tomoyo whirled around, turning to her friends. "This is my mom's new mall! And it's not yet open to the public! That means it's all ours!"  
  
Her friends sweatdropped, and cheered. They followed Tomoyo to the entrance, Sakura the last. She was still down, thinking that she never got a chance to say that she loved Syaoran before he could leave.  
  
"What?"  
  
A small white snow dropped infront of Sakura. She watched it fall to the ground, and looked up. Snow was beginning to drop from the sky, and Sakura brightened up. "Hey guys, look! It's snowing!"  
  
Her friends turned but instead of looking up, they were all looking past her shoulder, and was staring something that was behind her. They all wore shocked expressions.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
Sakura stopped, and then, slowly, turned her body.  
  
A boy with auburn brown hair was standing ten feet away from her, carrying a red bag, cheeks red from running.  
  
"Syao-"  
  
Syaoran smiled, and dropped his bag. "I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, as she gave a step forward.  
  
"All this time, I've been denying what my heart's been telling me. That's why I couldn't breath right when I step into that plane. It was like half of me was missing. As if, that if I never found that half again, I don't know who I am. If I can never be whole again, then I don't know what I'm supposed to do here in this world," Syaoran announced, stepping forward. "I've never felt anyone like this before."  
  
"Syaoran, I-"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura...I...I'm..." Syaoran took a deep breath, and declared, "...I'm inlove with you." before anyone could say anything, Syaoran continued, "I was inlove with only one person twice. I was inlove with you as a friend the moment I first met you...then I fell inlove with you as the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my living days forever."  
  
Her friends gasped and stood there, watching what Sakura was gonna say.  
  
Sakura just stood there, dumbfounded. Then, she gave a smile, tears coming out of her eyes. "I always was, Syaoran...I always was inlove with you. All this time. You were the only one that I fell inlove. I, too have never felt anything like this before."  
  
Syaoran smiled, and they ran towards each other, and he scooped her up as he gave her a loving hug. They twirled for a while, before he put her down, and kissed her full in the lips. Sakura swung her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
Their friends screamed and hooted.  
  
Syaoran parted, and knelt down. The girls gasped while the boys 'Oohed.'  
  
"Will you be my fiance?" Syaoran asked as he took out the most beautiful diamond engagement ring.  
  
Sakura placed her fingertips together, and smiled happily. "As long as I'll be with you forever... "  
  
"So do I, my fair little cherry blossom."  
  
x ox oxo xo x  
  
nini-chan: WOOHOO! So, still think I'm a mean person? I rule!!!!! HOOT!! HOOT!!!  
  
kero: #sigh# I can't believe it's all over!  
  
nini-chan: What do you mean it's all over?  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
nini-chan: This story won't be awesome if it doesn't have a sequel now would it?  
  
Li-kun: WHAA-? A sequel?  
  
nini-chan(grins): It's not over yet!!!!!  
  
S and S fans, watch out for my sequel of 'til death do us apart'!!!!! I can't tell you no spoilers, but I'll give you the title:  
  
"Together...but for how long?" 


End file.
